A New Kind of Family
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Sasori opens his door one day to find an abandoned baby Deidara left on his door step. He takes the boy in and adopts him as his own. Four years later a woman named Evelynn and her son, Adrian, move into an apartment two doors down from Sasori's. Their children become friends, and decide that Adrian's mommy, and Deidara's daddy are perfect for each other. AU; Modern world-ish.
1. Baby Deidara

**warning/disclaimer. I do not own anything that reminds you of, resembles, or is from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I do not own Shoto. She belongs to Shoto94 who gave me permission to use her. I do not own Mira. She belongs to LiliL-1113 who gave me permission to use her. I do own Evelynn Crevan and Adrian Crevan. You do not have permission to use them without my knowledge.**

* * *

**Chapter one;**

Sasori Akasuna was known as the cold, impatient business owner of a Suna wooden furniture company. He was also listed as the number one bachelor in Suna. Much to his annoyance. This meant he constantly had women after him. Not that anyone could blame those women. The man was handsome. Fair skinned, milk chocolate coloured eyes, six feet tall, messy red hair that slightly fell into his eyes, and he was only twenty, at the time. To keep his grandmother off his back he often took women on dates, and even more often brought them back to his place. Yet, he never kept any of them longer than a night. He was polite to them, but none of them understood him. In Sasori's opinion, anyways. They just never kept his interest long.

As was mentioned Sasori is a business owner. He owns a company that produces puppets, and other means of wood. (Tables, cabinets, chairs, ect.) Yet, puppets seemed to be the specialty. Sasori himself created his own puppets in his spare time, as a hobby. In fact, he even used them in shows from time to time. When his company had to do something for a charity event. Eventually, he also became known as a puppet master. Normally, people could control two to four puppets at a time. One to two for each hand. Sasori could control ten. No one really knew how he did it, but were always impressed nonetheless.

Even though he was a business owner he was very modest about where he lived. Currently, he lived in a simple two bedroom apartment. Each apartment was designed the same. As soon as you walked in you were greeted to the dining room. Which had a large, round dinning table, that was surrounded by five chairs. There was a ceiling fan and lights above said table.

Through a large arch to the left, and a small set of two steps, there was the living room. It had one large window in the wall across from he archway that had a wonderful view of Suna. Next to the archway was a black soft-felt armchair, and on the left of it was a small side-table with a lamp and a book on it. To the left of the small side table was a rather large, black soft-leather couch. In the middle of the room was a coffee table. It had a few magazines and DVDs scattered on it, as well as coasters. Sasori was very strict about coasters. Across from the large sofa was a 42 inch flat screen t.v. that rested on a t.v. stand of Sasori's creation. It was black wood, and had two other shelves. On the first shelf was a DVD player and a game console. On the bottom shelf were the games for said console. Under the large window was another small shelf Sasori had created. It held books, and the rest of his DVD collection.

There was another smaller archway that could be seen as you stepped into the dinning room. This archway was next to the hallway. It led to the kitchen. It alone was rather small. The sink was directly across from the archway. There was a two door, chrome refrigerator directly to the left of the archway. The left door was the freezer, and the right door was the actual fridge. Counters took up the rest of the space, and a built in dishwasher was located in to middle right of the right side counters. Cabinets lined the walls, except for above the sink.

As was stated the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom was to the right of the kitchen. The master bedroom was at the very end of the hall. It had a king-sized bed that had the headboard pushed against the right wall. Across from the bedroom doorway was a sliding door that led to a balcony. On that balcony were two chairs, and a small, round table. On that table was an ashtray, and a small cactus. the balcony overlooked the swimming pool, and 'yard' of the apartment complex. In the 'yard' there was a small playground, for the children of the other residents. To the right of the bed was another small doorway. This led to the master-bathroom. It was small. It only had a walk in shower, a toilet, and a sink. To the left of the bathroom door was a four drawer, tall dresser that faced the bed. On the left side of the bed was nightstand, that also held a book and a small lamp. Across from the bed was a desk, and a spinning desk chair. The desk was littered with papers, notebooks, a laptop, sketches, a few puppet parts, and a small desk lamp. Under the desk was a tool box. To the left of the desk was another door, that led to a small closet.

A little ways on the right of the hall was the normal bathroom. The bathtub was rather large, and had water jets on the inside. Sasori often used this bathroom to relax. The bathroom also contained the necessary toilet and sink.

A little to the left, across from the bathroom, was another bedroom. The bedroom was half the size of the master bedroom. There was a bed against the right wall, and a small night stand with a lap on it was to the left of the bed. On the left side of the room there was a three drawer, short dresser. On the left side of the dresser was a door that led to the closet.

The hall was lined with a few certificates, and pictures of Sasori's family. There was a few of Sasori and his grandmother, Chiyo, when Sasori was a child. One of Sasori favourite pictures was the only one of him and his parents together. He had been a baby, then. His mother was holding him, and his father had his arms wrapped around the both of them. There were also a few pictures of Sasori when he was younger with this cousins; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They were the three children of the mayor of Suna.

Sasori's parents had died before Sasori turned a year old. By a plague that swept through their town. When they passed away granny Chiyo took him in. She had been very strict, and rarely affectionate with Sasori. Though there was no doubting the woman's love for her only grandchild, but it just wasn't the same as the doting, parental love a parent could give. So, Sasori grew up with the same cold, strict personality of his grandmother. He kept people at a distance, and the only people he could really say he was close to were his cousins, and best friend; Itachi. The two had met in high school when Itachi and his family moved to Suna from Konoha. The two were both highly intelligent, and rather reserved. Which, in their opinion, made them ideal friends.

Currently, Sasori was sitting at the dining room table. Papers were stacked up neatly around him. He was going over some business deals from Konoha. Gaara's friend, Naruto, was from that city. Sasori's cousin had talked him into maybe making a deal with a business from there. So the two cities would never have any friction between them. Sasori had agreed, and currently he was looking over the deals that Konoha had offered. The only one that caught his interest so far was a deal from a lumberjack company ran by a man called Yamato. To make a deal with a factory that cut down trees, and produced planks and blocks of wood would definitely benefit Sasori's own business.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sasori looked curiously at the sound, and removed his reading classes. It was ten at night. Who would be visiting at this hour? Everyone who knew Sasori knew he would be busy right now. Sighing, Sasori stood to answer the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a bored tone as he opened the door.

He blinked in surprise. _There wasn't anyone there._ Were, perhaps, a couple of the young children living in the building playing a prank? Sasori growled in irritation, and was about to close the door when he heard a whimpering sound. He looked down. There, on his door step, was a tiny, blonde baby. It wore nothing but a diaper, and looked rather dirty. The only other things with it were a note, and it had been laid on a green blanket. Sasori looked curiously at the note, and plucked it from under the blanket.

**'**_His name is Deidara. He's six months old. We can't afford to care for him. We know if you take care of him he'll having everything he needs. Please, keep him. We love him so much.'_

Sasori blinked in surprise. Was this really happening? Two poor parents left a three week old baby boy at his door, and begged him to care for it because he was wealthy? No, things like this didn't happen. It had to be some kind of surreal dream. Sasori pinched himself. Damn, not a dream. Again, Sasori looked down at the baby. It looked up at with a pair of curious bright blue eyes. Damn it all.

Sasori gently scooped the baby up, and took it into the apartment. He sat in the armchair of his apartment, Deidara in his lap, and took out his cellphone. The baby looked amused by the device. So, it was an orphan now?

_'Just like you were.'_ A voice in the back of Sasori's head whispered. Sasori flinched. Damn it all! With a sigh he dialed his grandmothers number. She was the only one he could think of to help him in a situation like this.

**-Time skip!-**

At midnight Sasori heard a knock a the door. He had been entertaining Deidara for about thirty minutes with ihs cell phone. The baby would giggle uncontrollably whenever Sasori hit a button, and the phone lit up. So, for thirty minutes Sasori would let the phone go to black, watch as Deidara looked at it curiously, and then hit a button to light the phone up again. It actually warmed Sasori's heart a little to listen to the baby giggle. He got up, and answered the door.

"Ah, this must be who you were telling me about." Chiyo studied the baby in Sasori's arms. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Keep him." Sasori stated simply.

"Oh?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow. Now, Deidara was studying her with infant curiosity.

"I don't see why not. The note seemed desperate I keep him." Sasori explained as he handed Chiyo the note. She read it over carefully.

"Well.." She started. "You'll have to buy a lot of things for him. Bottles, diapers, baby medicine, formula, baby food, a crib, toys, and many other things."

"Can you.." Sasori paused for a moment, then sighed. "Can you help me? Show me how to feed him, and whatnot."

"Of course." Chiyo smiled slightly. "You'll also have to get adoption papers for him."

"I figured as much."

Deidara started to whimper. Sasori looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Then, the child started screaming. It startled Sasori so, that he almost dropped the baby.

"Oh, what?!" Sasori looked to Chiyo.

"Perhaps he's hungry? He looks slightly under fed." Chiyo suggested.

"I don't have anything for him." Sasori looked distressed as Deidara wailed.

The man tried rocking him and shushing him, but to no avail. He took a finger, and gently caressed the baby's cheek. Deidara grabbed the finger, and placed it in his mouth. Instantly, the child was silent, and was gently sucking Sasori's finger. Chiyo looked slightly amused.

"I'll run to a 24 hour store, and get some bottles, formula, and diapers for him. I'll hang around to show you how to feed him and change him. Then, tomorrow we'll head out to buy his other things." Chiyo said. Sasori just nodded.

Chiyo returned in an hour to a wailing Deidara, and a slightly frazzled Sasori. The baby had learned he could not, in fact, eat Sasori's finger. So the child had once again started to cry. Quickly, Chiyo showed Sasori how much formula and water to add to a bottle. Once the nipple was placed in Deidara's mouth he was silent, and drinking the formula hungrily. As it turned out he could already hold his own bottle, and could sit up on his own. Sasori held Deidara in his lap as the boy ate. When he was finished Chiyo showed Sasori how to lay a towel over his shoulder, and burp the baby.

It was a couple hours before Deidara needed his diaper changed, and Chiyo gladly showed Sasori how to do so. She only explained how to put a new diaper on, because Deidara needed a bath. Desperately. So, Chiyo showed Sasori how the bathe Deidara, put a new diaper on him, and how to slip a footed onesie on him. The outfit was green with a white bird on the front. The baby giggled happily and kicked his feet as a pacifier was placed in his mouth. Sasori gently rocked the boy to sleep, as Chiyo made a make-shift bed of pillows on Sasori's bed.

"Be careful not to roll over on him, or he'll suffocate." Chiyo warned.

"I think.. I'll just take the day off tomorrow. So I can stay up all night, and then go with you tomorrow to shop for him." Sasori sighed wearily. It had been an eventful night, to say the least.

"Very well. It's after midnight, so he should sleep through the night. If you have any questions just call me." Chiyo said as she opened the door to leave.

"Thanks." Sasori muttered. Chiyo just nodded and left.

Deidara had finally fallen asleep, and Sasori placed him on the make-shift bed Chiyo had made. He decided he would turn the guest room into a nursery, though Deidara would sleep in his room until he was at least a year old. Sasori didn't want anything to happen to the boy. Tomorrow they would shop for the necessities, and they would get adoption papers. Sasori leaned against his headboard as he sat next to the sleeping Deidara and sighed. He never imagined he'd be a father. Let alone to a child that wasn't his. Yet, when Sasori looked down to see Deidara sleeping so comfortable and peaceful, he decided that he really didn't mind.


	2. Four Years Later and New Residents

**Chapter Two;**

Evelynn Crevan was the twenty-three year old, red headed mother of four year old Adrian. She had dated a man named Sora since her sophomore year of high school. When they were eighteen they moved into an apartment together. Both had gone to college, and Evelynn was in her final year to be a marine biologist. She currently worked at Suna's aquarium. A side from Adrian the ocean was the only thing Evelynn loved anymore. She had gotten pregnant just before she turned nineteen in November. After that her and Sora's relationship got unsteady.

When Adrian was three Sora finally told her to leave, because he wasn't ready for a family life. Now, a year after their break up, she was moving into a new apartment building. She had been living with her best friend, Shoto, but decided that it was enough of being a burden to her friend. Shoto had insisted she didn't mind, and actually loved having Adrian around. Still, Evelynn wanted her own place for her and her son. So now, here they were, driving into the parking garage of their new apartment building. Evelynn found a parking space, stopped the car, and turned to her black headed son.

"Ready to finally move in?" Evelynn smiled at the boy. Adrian grinned back.

"Sure thing, mommy! They had a pool here!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly. Evelynn laughed and ruffled her son's hair.

"They sure do. Plus, once summer is over, you'll be going to the school near by! I can't believe it. My little baby is already going to be a kindergartner." Evelynn faked sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Mommy!" Adrian giggled.

The two climbed out of the car. Adrian had a little suit case with him that had a few of his clothes into in one hand, and a teddy bear in his other. Evelynn popped open the trunk of the car, and grabbed a large box filled with kitchen utensils. The two walked into the apartment building, and into the elevator. The building was twelve stories, and they would be on the third floor, Apartment C6. The elevator doors opened, and the two made their way down the hall. Just as they were two doors down from their apartment someone opened their door to the left. When the door opened an elderly woman ran into Evelynn, and the box of kitchen supplies fell out of her hands, and scattered across the hall.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" The old woman snapped. Evelynn blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes at the woman.

**-With Sasori-**

Twenty-four year old Sasori was sitting in his living room reading a book. It was about one in the afternoon, and Deidara would be waking up from his nap soon. The little blue-eyed, blonde boy had become Sasori's world. At was three months after Deidara appeared on Sasori's doorstep that the adoption was finalized. He became Deidara Akasuna. Chiyo had taught him everything she knew about raising children. Sasori learned quickly, and eventually didn't need Chiyo's help anymore.

When ever Sasori had to work or attend an important business meeting his cousin, Temari, would watch little Deidara. She was the stay at home mother and wife of Shikamaru Nara. They already had two children of their own, Tanari and Shikanaru, who were currently five and six years old. if Temari was ever not available then Itachi, Sasori's best friend, would watch him for the day. Itachi owned a martial arts dojo, and often would take Deidara to work with him when Itachi had to watch him. Since it was much more acceptable to take a child to a dojo than to a business meeting. Itachi even let Deidara join in on the classes.

Now, it had been four years since Sasori took Deidara in. The boy knew he was adopted, and had 'scolded' his father that it wasn't nice to lie, and that it was obvious Sasori wasn't his 'real daddy'. Deidara was incredibly bright for his age, and Sasori was excited to see how the child would fare in kindergarten. Which he would be starting in the middle of August.

"Daddy." Deidara mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand. In the other was a stuffed animal; A white bird. Sasori looked over at him.

"Did you have a good nap?" Sasori asked as he stood, and scooped the boy into his arms. Sasori had a habit of changing the boy into a pair of his footie pajamas when ever he napped. He figured if he wore them to bed, then he might as well wear them to nap too, right?

"Yeah." Deidara nodded. Then, he looked up at Sasori with pleading eyes. "Daddy, can we go down to the playground today? Please, please, please?!"

"I don't see why not." Sasori chuckled slightly. "Go get dressed, I'll give you a snack, call Temari, and then we'll head down to the playground."

"Are you gonna invite Tanari and Shika over?!" Deidara asked excitedly as Sasori set him down. Deidara was very fond of his older cousins.

"Might as well. So hurry and get ready."

Deidara took off to his room. Sasori had made a few adjustments to the room. Such as instead of a regular bed Deidara now had a green race-car bed. In fact, most of Deidara's stuff was green. He was very fond of the colour. He also had a green toy-chest that was piled high with toys. Another new feature were the things hanging on the walls. There were green and blue letters that spelled Deidara's name above his dresser, and there was a shelf above the bed that held a picture of Sasori and Deidara when Deidara was three years old.

In the picture Sasori was sitting on the ground, his legs on either side of Deidara, with a hand on his blonde head, and smiling softly down at the boy. Deidara was turned slightly looking up at Sasori, he was saying something, and showing Sasori a shiny rock her had found. Originally, the picture had sat on the coffee table in the living room. Deidara kept taking the picture, and hiding it under his pillow. When asked why Deidara kept taking the picture Deidara explained it kept the nightmares away. So, Sasori had fixed a shelf above the bed, and put the picture on it. Deidara had been ecstatic.

While Deidara dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with the words 'daddy's boy' in big white letters Sasori was looking through the cupboards. He decided on two oatmeal cookies and some milk for the boys snack. For some reason Deidara loved the oatmeal cookies. Sasori couldn't see the appeal to them. Deidara walked into the kitchen, and Sasori gave him an amused glance.

"Dei, your shoes are on the wrong feet." Sasori told him. Deidara looked down at his feet, and then grinned up at Sasori.

"Oh." Was all Deidara said as he giggled and fixed his shoes.

Sasori tied them for him, and helped Deidara onto a chair in the dining room. He set the cookies on a paper towel, and set a glass half full of milk beside them. No sooner was Deidara settled into his chair and munching on a cookie they heard a crash. Deidara looked up startled, and Sasori looked at the door in confused curiosity. Then, he heard the old lady, Nami, from across the hall start shouting.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" Nami yelled.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?!" Sasori heard a female respond.

"Don't talk to me that way! I'm a senior citizen! My husband fought in the war for this country! So show some respect!" Nami retorted. Sasori rolled his eyes. Nami was a bitter old woman who always tried to use her age to get away with being rude.

"I don't give a damn how old you are, or what your husband fought for. You ran into me, knocked my box out of my fucking hands, and got the shit scattered everywhere!" He heard the other female snap.

Well, that was a first. Most people either let Nami ge her way, or (like Sasori) just ignored her. If anything, Nami was probably shocked that someone had the audacity (or the courage) to talk back to her. Sasori rolled his eyes, and made his way to the door to see what was happening.

"How dare you talk to me that way?! If you don't watch yourself you and that bastard child of yours will be out of this complex! Mark my words!"

"Don't you fucking talk about my son that way, old hag! Or I'll fucking knock you into next week!"

Sasori opened the door, and stared out into the hall. Nami had a finger pointed in a woman's face. The woman was attractive, in Sasori's opinion. She had fire red hair that reached her waist, and bright green eyes that were currently glaring at Nami. She had fair skin, and looked to be about 5'5'' tall. She had one hand on her hip, and the other clenched in front of her. Attached to her leg was a little boy, no older than Deidara, with black hair and the same bright green eyes as his mother. He was looking up at Nami with a frightened expression.

"What's going on?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"None of your business!" The red-headed woman snapped at him. Sasori looked slightly put off.

"So rude! Why I never!" Nami declared in disbelief as she took off down the hall. The red-headed woman glared after her.

"Mommy.." The black haired boy looked uncertainly up at his mother. The red-headed woman looked down at him, and her gaze softened.

"Oh, it's alright, Adrian. We'll just avoid that old geezer from now on. Okay?" She affectionately placed a hand on the boys head.

"Her name is Nami Hokuro. She gives most of the residents a hard time." Sasori explained. The red-headed woman looked up at him as if just noticing him.

"I don't give a damn what her name is. She scared my son, and look at this mess." The woman sighed a she gestured to the scatted kitchen utensils.

"Would you like some help?" Sasori offered. He was still slightly agitated from her snapping at him earlier, but she looked like she could use the help. He knew as a single parent himself how difficult it could be. The woman ran a hand through her red hair.

"I don't want to trouble you." She muttered as she set the box upright, and started placing the fallen skillets and pots back inside.

"It's no trouble." Sasori assured as he reached down, and grabbed a ladle that was near his door. "Sasori Akasuna."

"Evelynn Crevan, and this is Adrian." Evelynn replied as she took the ladle. "Please, don't bother."

"If you're sure.." Sasori gave her one last uncertain glance, but went back into his apartment when she didn't respond.

"What happened, daddy?" Deidara looked up at him curiously. He had finished his snack, and was just heading towards the door.

"Ms. Nami is causing trouble again." Sasori explained softly.

"Oh, I don't like her." Deidara said bluntly. Sasori chuckled.

"Don't be rude. Now, just wait a minute while I call Temari." Sasori scolded him gently.

Deidara nodded, and took off into the living room to watch cartoons. Sasori picked up his phone, and called Temari. She agreed to come over, and promised to be there in ten minutes. Sasori hung up, and his mind wandered to the new residents.

Evelynn Crevan and Adrian Crevan. Huh.

* * *

**A/N; A friend asked why I was doing a fanfiction that would make Sasori so OOC. Well, because I like the thought of him being Deidara's father. I think it's the most adorable concept. That's why. ****Also, as I stated in my first story, I keep making Sasori romances, because I need to work on writing romance. Fairly simple. So, don't forget to review, and look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Chance Encounter

**Chapter Three;**

It was the day after Evelynn and Adrian moved into their new apartment. Evelynn had invited her two best friends, Shoto and Mira, over for dinner that night. Mira had to work until five, but Shoto had the day off. So, she offered to come over and help Evelynn unpack. Her friend agreed, and now the two were in the living room unpacking books and photographs.

Shoto was a pretty woman, age twenty-three, with long, straight mid-back black hair. She had sharp, deep blue eyes, and had pale skin. She was about the same height as Evelynn, and had an athletic build. She was a martial artist, and often practiced to keep in shape. She was a very serious person, and often only spoke in a calm, smooth voice.

While the two women were unpacking Adrian was in his room taking a nap. It was noon, and he would probably wake up in an hour or so. Evelynn had made sure that Adrian's was the first room unpacked. She had set up his child sized bed, unpacked his toy box, all of his toys, put his nightlight in one of the sockets, and put his clothes in their proper places. Decorating would come later.

"It's a nice place." Shoto commented as they unpacked the last of the books, and put them on the bookshelf in the living room.

"Yeah, there's a psycho that lives up the hall, though." Evelynn rolled her eyes as the two women went into the kitchen. Evelynn put on a kettle to boil for some tea, and then two went to sit at the dining room table.

"What kind of psycho?" Shoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some crazy old woman. She barged out of her apartment, knocked into me, made me drop a box of kitchen stuff, and scared Adrian." Evelynn briefly explained.

"I hope not everyone here is that bad." Shoto frowned.

"Well, there's a man who lives two doors down." Evelynn said thoughtfully. "He was rather nice. He offered to help pick up the stuff that fell out of the box."

"Was he handsome?" Shoto smirked.

"I guess." Evelynn rolled her eyes again. "He was tall, dark red hair, light brown eyes, and fair skinned."

"Maybe you can get a thing going." Shoto teased her friend lightly. "You haven't dated in over a year, after all."

"I have better things to do." Evelynn shook her head, and stood up as the kettle started to whistle. "Besides, most men don't date women who have a child."

"That's not true. What was his name, anyways?" Shoto asked.

"Hm, Sasori Akasuna." Evelynn replied as she poured the boiling water into two mugs that had teabags hanging inside them.

Shoto looked at her friend thoughtfully. The name seemed familiar somehow. The raven haired woman shook her head, and thanked Evelynn for the tea. The two talked a little more as they sipped their tea. At one thirty Adrian woke up, asking for a snack. Evelynn went to work getting him apple slices, melted caramel, and some juice.

"Why don't we take Adrian to the park?" Shoto asked as she held the four year old in her lap.

"Yeah, what auntie Shoto said!" Adrian exclaimed. Evelynn chucked as she set the paper plate with the apple slices on the table. The caramel was in a small plastic dipping container, and she filled a plastic cup half-way with juice.

"Alright. Once you finish your snack." Evelynn promised as she ruffled her son's hair.

The boy grinned, and dug into his apple slices.

**-With Sasori-**

Sasori had a business meeting that day, and Temari was busy. So he was driving Deidara to Itachi's dojo. He had called the Uchiha that morning, and Itachi agreed to watch him for the day. Deidara was in he back seat munching on a poptart. Sasori made a mental note to vacuum out his car after work.

"Do you think uncle 'Tachi will let me practice with the class today, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked back a him in the rear-view mirror.

"Doesn't he always?" Sasori smirked. Itachi was a raven haired, dark eyed man who stood at 6'1'', and had pale skin. He was usually rather emotionless, but he had grown a soft spot for Deidara over the four years he had been around.

"Yeah." Deidara grinned.

Sasori pulled into a parking space in front of the dojo. It was a small, white building with glass windows and doors in the front. A large white sign above the doors read in bold black letters, 'Martial Arts for Children'. The ages ranged from age four to age fifteen. Itachi did well for himself owning the dojo. Sasori helped Deidara out of he car, took his hand, and led him inside.

"Good morning." Itachi greeted them in a deep, smooth voice. "The other children will be here in about ten minutes."

"Does that mean I get to join in uncle 'Tachi, un?!" Deidara asked excitedly. Sasori still had a hold of his hand, and the blonde child was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Only if you want to." Itachi smiled slightly.

"Thanks again for watching him." Sasori said.

"It's no problem. I enjoy having Deidara around." Itachi assured him.

"A new lady got into a fight with mean yesterday." Deidara told Itachi innocently.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasori. The red-head shrugged.

"A new resident and her son moved in two doors down from us. I guess Nami bumped into her, and knocked a box of kitchen supplies out of her hands. They got into an argument, and I went out to see what the problem was." Sasori explained.

"She has a son? Maybe now Deidara will have someone to play with when Tanari and Shikanaru aren't around." Itachi remarked. Again, Sasori shrugged.

"She seems to be rather.. Eccentric. I suppose is the word." Sasori said thoughtfully. "She's a foul mouth, and a rather rude attitude."

"What's her name?" Itachi inquired.

"Evelynn Crevan."

**-Time skip!-**

It was now four o' clock in the afternoon. Some how Adrian had managed to convince his mother and Shoto to take him for ice cream. Shoto had declined, saying she had to meet up with a client. She worked as a therapist, and one of her clients had called requesting a session. She agreed, and now Evelynn was standing in an ice cream shop with Adrian. The boy had ordered a kiddie sized chocolate cone, and Evelynn ordered herself a small vanilla. Now, they were walking down the street back to the apartments. They had taken Shoto's car so the two had to walk back home. Not that they minded. It was a beautiful day, and they only lived five blocks away. Suddenly, Evelynn bumped into someone, and her cone fell to the ground.

"Damn, sorry!" She said as she looked up to see who she ran into.

"It was my fault." The man said as he turned to her.

Green eyes met soft brown.

"Oh, it's only you." Evelynn stated flatly. Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's only me." He replied dryly.

"Hey, daddy, isn't that the new lady?" A child asked. Evelynn looked down and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy clutching Sasori's hand.

"Hi! I'm Adrian Crevan!" Adrian suddenly declared as he stood in front of the both

"Adrian." Evelynn rolled her eyes and grinned. He was definitely going to have her personality as an adult. "Don't be rude."

"I'm D-Deidara." The blonde kid muttered shyly as he hid behind Sasori's leg. Sasori smiled softly.

"It's alright, Dei." Sasori assured him. Evelynn knelt down so she was eye level with the boy and smiled.

"I'm Evelynn. It's nice to meet you, Deidara." Evelynn said warmly. Sasori was slightly shocked by how she could go from 'tough chick' to such a kind character.

"Who're you?" Adrian eyed Sasori.

"This is my daddy!" Deidara declared proudly. Sasori held back a grin.

"I'm Sasori." The man replied kindly to Adrian's question. Wow, the kid sure did act like his mother.

"I didn't know you were a father?" Evelynn stated curiously as she stood up straight.

"Ah, I adopted him four years ago." Sasori explained. Evelynn nodded appreciatively.

"Hey, Deidara, you wanna come over and play sometime?" Adrian asked. The little blonde peeked from behind his fathers leg, and then looked up at Sasori questioningly.

"I don't see why not, if it's okay with Adrian's mother." Sasori answered Deidara's unanswered question.

"I don't mind." Evelynn grinned. "I'm not much of a cook, but we can order pizza or something. Have a playdate for the kids."

"Sounds good to me. Would you mind if I took your number?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Evelynn shrugged, and told him her number. He programmed it into his phone.

"I'll call you, and we can set up a date." Sasori said.

"Sounds good. Let's go Adrian." Evelynn told him as she took his hand. He and Deidara waved goodbye to each other, and the four separated.

_'A playdate, huh?' _Sasori thought to himself as he led Deidara into the ice cream shop Evelynn and Adrian had just left.


	4. Playdate

**Chapter Four;**

It was later the same night that Evelynn got a call from Sasori. It was eight at night, and she had just tucked Adrian into bed. She smiled softly, and brushed the young boy's bangs out his eyes as he fell asleep. With a content smile, Adrian drifted into dream land. No sooner had the red-headed woman closed his door (leaving it open just a crack in case he needed her), that her phone started ringing. At first, since she didn't recognize the number, she didn't answer. She went into the living room, and turned on a horror movie. Her favourite of the movie genres. Then, her phone beeped signaling she had a voice-mail. When she checked it she discovered it was Sasori. In a slightly annoyed tone he asked her to call him back, and they could plan the day for their children's playdate. Evelynn called him back after deleting the voice-mail.

"Hello?" Sasori's smooth voice was heard as he answered.

"Yo." Evelynn responded.

"Is that really how you greet someone?" Sasori inquired with a hint of disbelief.

"Yeah, what of it?" Evelynn asked carelessly.

"Well.. You know what, never mind." She heard Sasori sigh. "Deidara wants to go to the beach Saturday. Are you and Adrian free?"

"You're in luck. I get Saturday's and Sunday's off."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Indeed, Mr. Akasuna, that is a 'yes'." Evelynn rolled her eyes. Not that he could see her.

"You can just call me Sasori.." He said quietly.

"Oh, I couldn't tell with how proper and sophisticated you're acting." Evelynn replied sarcastically.

"Tch. You women."

"Don't go there with me."

"Listen, I'll see you and Adrian at the beach around two in the afternoon? Is that alright?" Sasori asked irritably.

"Yeah, fine."

"Goodnight."

"Right."

Evelynn hung up, and tossed the phone to the other end of the couch. She took her movie off 'pause', and laid back. Hmph. Just who did he think he was, anyways?

**-With Sasori-**

Sasori rubbed his temples as he set his phone on his desk. he had put Deidara to bed right before he called her. Well, at least his son would be excited for Saturday. Sasori, on the other hand.. Well, not so much. He decided that Evelynn Crevan was a rude, obnoxious woman that he wanted nothing to do with. Yet.. If her son was kind to Deidara Sasori saw no reason the two couldn't be friends.

If Sasori would be honest with himself the real reason Evelynn bothered him was because he wasn't used to women treating him so casually. He was a rich, handsome, young bachelor who always had women dote on him when he was around them. Even after it was put all over the news that Sasori had adopted a baby boy the women seemed more fond of him. Something about liking a man that was good with children.

Sasori shook his head. Evelynn was something else. She didn't eye him like a prize. Nor did she feel the need to be polite to him. In fact, she made it very clear from day one that she expected no special treatment from him, and nor should he expect to get any special treatment from her. That thought alone made her somewhat.. Alluring? Perhaps. Either way, Sasori wouldn't fall for it. Women were women, and they were all money hungry, obnoxious creatures.

With a sigh Sasori headed to bed himself. He had to be up early, of course, to take Adrian to Temari's home. He had a few meetings to go to, and he had to over look something or another. At the moment, he couldn't remember. Sasori crawled into bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**-Time skip! Friday night-**

At the moment Adrian was asleep. It had been rather difficult to get him to sleep tonight. Since he was so excited for tomorrow. Apparently, Adrian was really fond of Deidara. Even though the two barely knew each other. Ah, the joy of childhood, eh? At the moment Evelynn had her two friends, Mira and Shoto, over. They were gathered in the living room with pizza, pop, and a horror movie was playing on the television.

Mira was a twenty-three year old woman. She had black hair with naturally blue tips that fell to her waist, and brown eyes. Perched on her nose were a pair of black, blue tinted glasses, and she was pale skinned. She was very pretty, but also very shy. She had been teased a lot, before she met Shoto and Evelynn. She had come out of her shell quite a lot since then, but she still spoke very quietly, had a bit of a stutter, and cried easily if someone insulted her. Even still, she was completely loyal to Shoto and Evelynn.

"S-so you're going on a d-date with him?" Mira inquired softly. Evelynn had just told them how she was taking Adrian to the beach tomorrow for a playdate with Deidara and Sasori.

"No. It's Deidara's and Adrian's playdate." Evelynn clarified. "I have absolutely no interest in dating anyone."

"You probably should, though." Shoto said thoughtfully. "Young boys grow to be better men when they have a stable father in their life."

"Adrian had me. I can raise him to be a perfect gentleman!" Evelynn declared.

"You can raise him to be the perfect little rebel." Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, I think Evelynn is d-doing fine with Adrian. D-don't you get l-lonely, though?" Mira asked.

"Sometimes." Evelynn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want just any man around Adrian. He went through enough with Sora. I'm not going to have him go through anything like that again."

"I suppose you have a point." Shoto nodded. "Still, it won't hurt you to look good when you go."

"I-I agree w-with Shoto." Mira nodded slightly.

"Traitors!" Evelynn exclaimed dramatically. Shoto just rolled her eyes, and Mira giggled as they turned to watch the movie. Though, Evelynn had to admit, it wouldn't hurt to look good. Right?

**-With Sasori! Friday night-**

"Sounds like you're exaggerating." Kankuro remarked. Sasori had just finished telling him and Itachi about Evelynn. Well, how rude she was, anyways.

"I am not!" Sasori snapped. The three were sitting around the dining room table sipping beer, and playing a card game.

"You might be. You have a habit of thinking little about women, even if they're saints." Itachi told him.

"Great. My cousin and my best friend are siding with the enemy." Sasori growled.

"Wait, when did she become an enemy? Aren't her son and Deidara supposed to be going on a playdate at the beach tomorrow?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"I have no problems with Adrian and Deidara being friends." Sasori commented. "That doesn't mean I have to like that wench."

"Tch, and you called her rude." Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Maybe she just doesn't trust men or something. After all, you said she's a single mother."

"Kankuro actually had a point this time." Itachi said with a hint of shock. Kankuro glared at him.

"I suppose.." Sasori trailed off thoughtfully.

"Anyways, let's get this game started." Kankuro gestured to the middle of the table with his cards. The other men agreed, and looked down at their cards. Sasori thinking that maybe, just maybe, it couldn't be too bad to give Evelynn a chance. Right?

**-The beach-**

Sasori and Deidara arrived at promptly two in the afternoon. Deidara was dressed in a pair of light green swimming trunks that had white stripes up the side, and Sasori was wearing a pair of dark red swimming trunks with a large black scorpion on the left leg. He threw his and Deidara's towels over his shoulder. Deidara carried a little plastic bucket and shovel for sandcastles. Sasori looked around to find Evelynn. Apparently, she wasn't here yet. He looked at his phone and sighed in annoyance. It was already two-fifteen.

"Come on, Dei. We'll go down to the beach now, and call her over when she arrives." Sasori said as he took the little boys hand. Deidara just nodded as he kept looking around.

It was fifteen minutes after Sasori and Deidara set down a blanket, and Sasori was rubbing Deidara down with sun screen. The small boy was fussing slightly, and when he turned his head as a little as Sasori was rubbing some of the lotion on his face he grinned.

"There they are, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Dei, wait. I still have to get your nose." Sasori said with some amusement. He looked in the direction Deidara was pointing and froze.

Adrian looked as he normally would. He was dressed in royal blue swimming trunks that had white waves decorated across it. what caught Sasori's eyes was Evelynn. She had Adrian by the hand, and had one hand on her hip. Her bright red hair was swaying a bit behind her as she walked. She was wearing a turquoise bikini with black lilies decorated across the tops and the bottoms.

As much as he hated to admit it, Evelynn looked _good._ She was incredibly in shape. At least, more in shape than any of the mothers he knew. Usually, after women had a child they let themselves go, and blame it on the pregnancy. At least, that's what he thought. He blinked and shook his head.

"Over here!" He shouted as he stood up. Evelynn looked over, grinned and waved, and made her way over.

"Hey." Evelynn said as she approached. "How's it going, Dei?"

"My daddy keeps staring at you, un." Deidara observed innocently. Evelynn laughed, and Sasori let out a small cough.

"Why don't you and Adrian go to the water?" Sasori suggested. "Evelynn and I are right behind you guys."

"Okay!" The two boys shouted together. They raced to the water to see who could get there first.

"So, you've been staring, huh?" Evelynn grinned up at Sasori.

"He's a kid. He exaggerates sometimes. All I did was look over when he pointed." Sasori stated while crossing his arms and looking away.

"If you say so." Evelynn shrugged, and stepped into the water with the two boys.

"Mommy, watch!" Adrian shouted. Evelynn looked over as he held his nose, dunked under the water, and counted to five. He then shot up, gasping for air.

"Wow." Deidara muttered. "I can't hold my breath that long yet, un."

"I'll teach you all the tricks." Adrian nodded confidently. "My mommy is a trained diver, and she taught me."

"Your mommy is so cool!" Deidara declared. "My daddy owns a business, you know. He also makes puppets, and performs with them."

"Really?" Adrian's eyes widened in child shock. "That's so cool!"

"I know!" Deidara giggled.

Sasori watched the three splash around in the water with some amusement on his face. Adrian asked his mother to demonstrate her swimming abilities. So, she swam to a buoy and back again. Adrian and Deidara clapped and cheered her on. Sasori himself was surprised by what a strong swimmer she was. Personally, he wasn't too fond of swimming. After about an hour they made the kids get out of the water. They tried to build a sandcastle. Deidara's actually looked like a sand castle. Adrian looked rather sad that his never made it past looking like a pile of sand. To cheer him up, Deidara helped him build a tower. The two laughed, giggled, and played together until five in the afternoon.

"I think we should get them home now." Evelynn stated to Sasori while watching the boys with a smile.

"Yeah. It'll be dinner time pretty soon." Sasori muttered. Evelynn nodded, and the two set to work gathering everything they brought. Deidara and Adrian complained on the way to the parking lot that they had to leave so soon. When they reached the parking lot Evelynn told Deidara goodbye, and waved to Sasori.

"Hey, Evelynn.." Sasori stopped her.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him.

"Ah, next Saturday do you maybe want to take them somewhere else?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, sure. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Alright. Well, see you."

"Goodbye."

The two went their separate ways to their cars.

"Daddy, I like Adrian and Evelynn." Deidara yawned as Sasori helped him into the back seat.

"Oh yeah?" Sasori asked as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"Yeah. I hope we play a lot more." Deidara said thoughtfully.

In his little mind a plan was forming. Though, what it was he didn't know just yet. He would have to talk to Adrian. With another yawn Deidara slipped into a light sleep as Sasori drove them home. The red-headed man himself was oblivious to what Deidara might be thinking. He only smiled softly as he looked into the rear view mirror as Deidara dozed off.


	5. The Zoo Plan

**Chapter Five;**

The rest of summer flew by quickly. Deidara and Adrian insisted on playing together almost every day. Adrian was eventually introduced to Deidara's cousins, Tanari and Shikanaru. Evelynn got a kick out of seeing her son act so shyly. Even Sasori found it slightly amusing, since he had gotten used to the boys energetic attitude in the almost two months him and Deidara played together. Now, it was two days before the kids would start kindergarten. They were sitting in a tower at the top of a playground whispering to each other.

"You're daddy is really cool." Adrian whispered to Deidara.

"So is your mommy! Wouldn't it be cool of they got married, un!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Shh! I know! Then we would be brothers." Adrian said. His green eyes shone with excitement. "That's why I gots a plan!"

Deidara leaned in as Adrian whispered in his ear. Evelynn and Sasori were sitting on a bench. Though, they were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Suddenly, Deidara let out a loud laugh. The two adults looked up curiously.

"What are you two doing up there?" Sasori called out.

"Nothing!" The two boys yelled together as they looked over the railing.

Sasori and Evelynn looked at each other puzzled, then just shrugged. Kids will be kids, right? When it was time to go home Evelynn called the two boys down. They weren't running around playing like they usually do. This time they just sat up at the top of the playground whispering. It was odd. For those two, anyways.

"Mommy, Sasori, Deidara and I wanted to know if you would take us to the zoo tomorrow." Adrian said sweetly.

"Yeah. Since it's the last day before school, un!" Deidara chimed in.

"Is that was you two were whispering about at the playground?" Evelynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh.. Uh, yeah!" Adrian said quickly. A bit _too_ quickly. He and Deidara tried to sneak a glancce at each other, but the two burst into a fit of giggles. Again, Sasori and Evelynn looked at each other questioningly. This time, Sasori just shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He replied casually.

"Alright then. I'll meet you in the parking garage at eight?" Evelynn asked.

"That's fine."

With that the two parents and children parted ways. Sasori and Evelynn completely oblivious to the clever plan their sons had in the works.

**-Time skip! Eight in the morning-**

Evelynn groggily walked across the parking lot. She had a cup of coffe witha seal tight lid in one hand, a bag over her shoulder with things for their trip, and Adrian's hand in her other. She watched with mild amusement at how excited he was. Evelynn herself was not a morning person at all. Yet, Adrian always seemed so full of energy. From the time he woke up, until he was put to bed again. Ah, the joys of childhood. She looked up from the four year old to see Sasori and Deidara waiting for them. Deidara and Sasori looked rather full of energy, too. Damn, was she the only one who didn't believe eight in the morning should exist?

"We can take my car." Sasori stated as she approached.

"Fine." Was her only response. The zoo was an hour drive away. Maybe she could sleep on the way there.

The four climbed into Sasori's car. Evelynn made sure the kids were buckled up, and gave them each a juice box and a poptart. Sasori made a mental note to vacuum out his car later. Some how kids always seemed to get more food on the seats and floor than in their mouth. Evelynn slid into the passenger seat, and Sasori started up the car.

"Do you need to pick anything up on the way?" Sasori asked.

"Ah, no. I have everything." The red-headed woman beside him responded.

He nodded, and they started the long drive to the zoo. About ten minutes into the drive Sasori looked over at Evelynn. She had fallen asleep. He blinked in surprise, and then looked slightly amused. Well, he was right in guessing that she wasn't a morning person.

"Mommy said she doesn't work properly in the mornings." Adrian whispered. Deidara giggled slightly, and Sasori smiled a bit at Adrian.

"Well, let's be quiet so we don't wake her, okay?" He whispered back.

"Okay!" Deidara and Adrian whispered together.

Deidara pulled a colouring book and crayons out from under his seat. Sasori kept them in car in case they ever had to take a long trip. For the whole ride Deidara and Adrian were almost completely silent. Sasori thought it was odd.

'_Maybe they just haven't had enough sugar, yet.'_ He thought to himself.

**-Time skip!-**

Sasori pulled into a parking space in the zoo parking lot. Evelynn hadn't woken up once for the whole trip. At one point Sasori checked to make sure she was breathing. As it turns out she was just a fairly heavy sleeper.

'_Well, she is a single mother. This is probably one of the few times she could sleep without having to worry about what Adrian is in to.'_ Sasori thought as he recalled the light naps he would take as Deidara watched cartoons.

Sometimes he even made it a point to nap when Deidara did. He knew very well how hard it was to be a single parent, and actually sleep peacefully. You always seemed to be in a half-sleep. Keeping an ear out in case your child cried out, or if they climbed into your bed. Something Deidara always did when there was a storm, or Kankuro was stupid enough to let him watch a scary movie.

Before Sasori could get out of the car Deidara and Adrian jumped out, and ran to the front of the car to wait. Sasori blinked in surprise. He figured Adrian would wake his mother up. The man turned to look at the sleeping woman. Then, he reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Evelynn." He muttered. She jumped up, and looked around slightly confused. "We're here."

"Oh. Shit. Sorry." She mumbled as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"It's alright." Sasori chuckled. Evelynn blinked a few times, and looked over at him. She had never heard him laugh, chuckle, or any kind of variation of the two. It actually sounded.. Nice.

"Daddy, let's go!" Deidara called out while waving an arm in the air.

"Yeah! Let's go, mommy!" Adrian yelled as he followed Deidara's example. Evelynn let out a soft laugh.

"Well, we better go." She grinned at Sasori. He smiled back softly.

"Of course. Kids are so impatient." He commented jokingly. Evelynn nodded in agreement, and the two went to join the children.

At the ticket booth Sasori offered to pay for Evelynn and Adrian. She declined, stating that it wasn't a date so it wasn't necessary. Unknown to the two adults Adrian and Deidara frowned at each other. They would have to put their plan into action, and fast. Once the four were inside the gates Evelynn and Sasori laid down rules for the children.

"No running." Sasori said.

"No leaving our sides, unless we give you permission." Evelynn stated.

"If you want a snack you have to eat most, if not all of it. No wasting."

"Don't get into the bags without permission."

"If one of the zoo keepers is showing an animal you ask before you touch it."

"If you have to go to the bathroom don't wait until the last minute."

"Don't throw anything into cages, or opened exhibits."

"We know, we know. Can we go now?!" Adrian asked almost desperately. Sasori smiled slightly, and Evelynn giggled.

"Alright, which way do you two want to go first?" Evelynn asked.

Deidara and Adrian grinned at each other. Adrian grabbed Evelynn's hand, and Deidara grabbed Sasori's.

"This way!" They both shouted while pointing in different directions.

Then, they pulled their parents in the direction they each pointed. This caused Evelynn and Sasori to slam into each other. To keep from falling Sasori grabbed Evelynn's hips, and Evelynn clutched his shoulders. Their faces were just a few inches apart from each other. Evelynn flushed a vibrant pink, and even sasori blushed a little. The two jumped apart. Sasori put a hand in his pocket, and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand while looking away. Evelynn put her hand son her hips, and looked the opposite way.

"Ah.. Uhm, sorry." Evelynn said quickly.

"Uh, it was my fault." Sasori replied just as quickly. Deidara and Adrian grinned at each other.

"We can just go that way." Deidara said innocently as he grabbed Sasori's hand again.

"Are you sure, Dei-nii-san?" Adrian asked just as innocently.

Sasori and Evelynn blinked. Did Adrian just call Deidara big brother..? It was true he was about two months older than Adrian. The adults looked utterly confused, and still weren't quite over getting knocked into each others arms.

"O-okay." Evelynn stuttered. Adrian took her hand, and the four started walking.

Once again, the two adults were thrown into confusion as Deidara and Adrian took each others hands, and made the four of them walk as closely together as possible. There was more than just a trip to the zoo going on here, but the adults remained oblivious.

**-Time skip!-**

It was about one in the afternoon. They had just eaten lunch, and were headed to the aquarium exhibit. The two children gasped in amazement as they stepped into the building. All around them was a glass dome. Behind that glass there were tropical fish, sea turtles, and sting-rays lazily swimming by. The way it was made was there was a tunnel dome that surrounded them with fish, and at the end there was a large tank filled with silky sharks. To the left was a hall that was filled with tanks that housed pirhanna's and eels, and down the right were smaller tanks along the wall that housed tiny frogs, and toads.

They had just stopped in the middle of the main dome. The two boys eyes were lit up with excitement as they pointed at the creatures that swam by. Evelynn, much to Sasori's surprise, explained what each one was, and calmly answered the boys' questions. In fact, the woman seemed to glow as she explained the ocean, and what inhabited it. The two boys walked a litle farther down.

"Your mommy is really smart, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Uncle Raiden and auntie Shoto always tell mommy she's a fish out of water." Adrian explained proudly. The two adults laughed slightly at the conversation.

"A fish out of water?" Sasori smirked while turning to Evelynn. The woman seemed to blush slightly.

"A side from Adrian I don't think there's anything I love more than the ocean." Evelynn stated. Passion edged into her words.

"Before Deidara came into my life 'love' was a rather void thing. Just a word. I suppose I always had a passion for my work, but I never really loved anything until I had him." Sasori stated thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Evelynn questioned. Sasori shook his head with a half smile.

"That's another story." He said. Evelynn just nodded.

Unconsciously the two had moved closer. Evelynn was about to take a step back, but Sasori casually took her hand, and started walking down the dome. While walking he nonchalantly watched a sting-ray float over them.

"The kids are leaving us behind." He stated casually. Evelynn just nodded, her cheeks once again flushed pink. Though, if she were honest with herself, his hand felt nice. It felt safe.

The two children were intentionally not looking at their parents. Though, Adrian eventually snuck a glance and grinned.

"My mommy and your daddy are holding hands." Adrian whispered. Deidara just grinned.

Throughout the course of the day, somehow, Deidara managed to convince Sasori to let Adrian ride on his shoulders. Something about it being cooler than riding on Evelynn's shoulders, since Sasori was taller and stronger. Evelynn was slightly agitated by the comment. Sasori was highly amused. After Adrian had been up on Sasori's shoulders for a few minutes Deidara pretended to feel left out, and raised his arms in the air to be picked up by Evelynn. The woman complied with a laugh.

Within an hour the two four year olds were asleep. Deidara had a thumb in his mouth, and had his head laying on Evelynn's shoulder. Adrian kept his arms around Sasori's head, and had his head laying on top of the mans. Sasori and Evelynn smiled softly at the sleeping children, and then at each other.

"We should probably head home then." Sasori stated.

"Probably. It's six, and the two didn't have a nap today." Evelynn agreed.

When they reached the car Evelynn put Deidara into the back seat first. Then, as gently as she could, she removed Adrian from Sasori's shoulders, placing him in the back with Deidara.

"It was.. Nice today." Sasori said uncertainly. Evelynn nodded with a slight smile.

"Definitely."

Sasori smiled gently, and then the two climbed into the car. They were silent as they drove home, so they didn' wake the two children who were currently curled up against each other in the back seat. Both of them holding a content smile on their face. Sasori and Evelynn avoided eye contact, but in Sasori's mind he kept thinking of Evelynn's passionate expression as she talked about the ocean. Evelynn herself was pondering how she felt. Remebering just how safe and secure she felt with her hand in Sasori's. Placed together like two puzzle pieces.

-**Time skip!-**

Sasori pulled into he parking garage, and found himself a space. It was seven at night now, and he wanted to get Deidara up to bed. His first say of school was tomorrow, and Sasori was slightly nervous. Then again, Deidara and Adrian would be going to the same school. So maybe they would share a class together. Sasori hoped, anyways. Deidara would be a lot more relaxed if there was someone he knew in his class. After all, the small blonde was very shy, and sometimes easily frightened. Adrian.. Well, he was his mother's child. Suddenly, Sasori groaned.

"What is it?" Evelynn inquired as she picked Adrian up from the back seat. the boy stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

"I forgot to call Temari and see if she was available to pick Deidara up tomorrow." Sasori explained. He already had Deidara in his arms.

"Oh, I can pick them both up." Evelynn offered. "I don't go into work until one, and I usually take Adrian to work with me, anyways."

"Where do you work?" Sasori asked as they started walking to the door of the building.

"Oh, my brother owns the Suna Aquarium in the middle of town. I work there from one until closing time at nine." Evelynn explained. "So, I can pick the boys up when they get out at twelve, and take them with me to work. I'm sure Deidara will enjoy it."** (1)**

"That'd be a relief." Sasori admitted with a small smile. Evelynn grinned back as they stepped into the elevator.

"It's not a problem. Besides, apparently the two claim each other as brothers. So I'm sure Adrian would like the company as well."

"Indeed. I hope they get the same class together." Sasori frowned as the elevator doors opened, and the two started walking towards their apartments. "He's rather shy, and it'll be easier if Adrian is there with him."

"Well, if they're not I'm sure we can request them to be in the same class." Evelynn stated thoughtfully.

"Possibly." Sasori agreed as he opened his door. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Evelynn gave him one last smile, and walked two doors down to her apartment.

They each put their child to bed, and then crawled into bed themselves. They would both have to be up early tomorrow. After all, it was the first day of school.

* * *

**(1) I know here the kindergarten class only go half days, so they get out at 12 in the afternoon. Just thought I'd let you know.**

A/N; Sorry I've been so slow with updating. I hope I get at least three chapters up today.! Anyways, reviews are always welcome, and I hope everyone has a great day/night.


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter Six;**

It was six-thirty in the morning when Evelynn got Adrian up for school. The little boy was ridiculously excited. Evelynn was ready to go back to bed. She poured him some orange juice and cereal, and sat him at the dining room table. Then, she poured herself a cup of coffee, and went to get dressed.

Meanwhile Sasori was sliding some scrambled eggs onto a plate for Deidara. They had both been up since six that morning. School started at seven-thirty, and Deidara didn't want to be late. Sasori was already dressed, and sipping coffee as Deidara quickly ate.

"I hope Addy and I are in the same room, un!" Deidara exclaimed as he finished his milk.

"Addy?" Sasori raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah. Adrian." Deidara explained as if it were obvious.

Sasori chuckled, and went to help Deidara get dressed. The boy wore a green shirt with a cartoon bomb exploding on the front, a pair of green jean pants, and green and white tennis shoes. The boy really, really loved the colour green. As they walked out of the door they ran into Adrian and Evelynn. Adrian was dressed in a red shirt with black sting-ray on the front, black jeans, and black high top converse he insisted on buying. He saw his mother owned a similar pair, and wanted to match her.

"Good morning." Sasori greeted them.

"Morning, 'Sori! Morning, Dei-nii-san!" Adrian declared. Evelynn just gave them a half smile. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Do you want to take my car?" Sasori offered.

"That's alright." Evelynn waved a dismissive hand. "You're going to work after we drop them off, and I'm coming back home and going to bed."

"Oh?" Sasori raised an amused eyebrow. "Ah, I was wondering if you wanted me to pick Adrian and Deidara up when I get off work. I get off at five. I can take them to dinner, and then bring them back to my apartment to play until you get home."

"Oh, if you don't mind." Evelynn blinked in mild surprise. Sasori just gave her a gentle smile.

The four walked to the parking garage together in silence, a side from Adrian's and Deidara's exciting chatter. Then, they went their separate ways to their cars.

**-At the school!-**

Evelynn and Sasori met up in the parking lot of the school. The kids practically ran into the building, if their parents hadn't grabbed them. For the first day, for the kindergartners, the parents had to go in with them, and go to the office for them to find out which class the child would be in. Then, they had to wait in the classroom while the teacher introduced them-self, and told them the agenda for the year.

"Adrian go room six." Evelynn informed Sasori as she examined the paper.

"Heh, Deidara as well." Sasori replied.

"What's that mean, mommy?" Adrian tugged at her shirt. Evelynn looked down at him.

"It means you and Dei will be in the same room." Evelynn smiled at him. The two boys whooped with joy. Laughing, Sasori and Evelynn picked the boys up and carried them to their classroom.

**-In the classroom!-**

The seats went by last names. Which meant Deidara sat in the first seat in the first row, and Adrian sat three seats away to Deidara's left. Not that they minded, they were just happy to be in the same room together. Evelynn and Sasori lined up against the wall next to the classroom door with the rest of the parents. Within a few minutes all the children were seated, and the teacher stood at the front of the class with a smile.

"My name is Ms. Sukki." She spoke in a calm, soft tone. "I'll be your teacher for the year. We're going to do a lot of fun things! Like learn new colours, and how to spell out each colour. Then, we're going to learn numbers. By the end of the year all of you will know how to count to twenty!"

A few of the kids gave out a shocked gasp.

"You'll also learn how to spell your names, and a few other simple words." Sukki continued. "Also, you'll be taught to identify shapes of all size! Now, your parents are going to leave for a few hours, but they'll be back to pick you up shortly."

With that the parents starting saying the last goodbyes until that afternoon. A few of the children cried, and clung to heir parents. Deidara was one of them.

"I d-don't want you to leave me here, un!" Deidara wailed as he clutched Sasori's leg.

"I'm not leaving you, Dei." Sasori said gently as he knelt down to the boys eye level. "Evelynn is picking you up in a little while, and she's going to take you to work, remember?"

Deidara just nodded while wiping his eyes. Sasori brushed a few of the tears off his cheek. Adrian stepped up beside Deidara, and Evelynn knelt down next to her son.

"Don't worry, Dei-nii-san. I'll be here!" Adrian assured, though he looked very scared himself. Still, he wanted to be tough. Like mommy.

"I promise I'll be at the door as soon as the bell rings." Evelynn smiled at him, and placed a hand affectionately on Deidara's head. Deidara sniffled and smiled slightly.

"Pinky promise?" He asked as he held out his little finger.

"Pinky promise." Evelynn chuckled as she hooked her pinky with his.

"Don't forget, mommy, you can't break a pinky promise!" Adrian reminded her.

"I won't forget!" Evelynn held her hands up in mock defense. The two children giggled, and Adrian led Deidara back to his seat.

"Think they'll be alright?" Evelynn asked as she and Sasori stood up.

"I'm sure they will." Sasori assured her. He turned to leave, but paused when Evelynn stood still. "Are you coming?"

"I wonder if the teacher would let me stay." The red-headed woman muttered looking worriedly at the two boys. Sasori smiled softly, and gently grabbed her shoulders, leading her away.

"They'll be fine. Besides, you have a pinky promise to keep." Sasori teased. Evelynn laughed softly as he led her to the parking lot.

"And there's no breaking a pinky promise." She said. "Well, I'll see you when you pick the boys up."

"Of course. Drive safe."

"Aye."

With that, the two parted ways again.

**-Time skip! In the classroom-**

Adrian and Deidara were sitting on the carpet in the back of the class. It was already an hour into class, and the teacher told them they could play for twenty minutes. Deidara was making something out of play-doh, and Adrian was building a tower with legos. They were interrupted when two kids came over, and started making fun of Deidara. He had messy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. For some reason, he never liked it short. The kids were teasing him, and calling him a girl.

"Why don't you wear a pretty ribbon in your hair like other girls?" One boy teased.

"Or maybe a flower." Another one giggled.

"I.. I'm not a girl, un." Deidara muttered softly. Adrian looked uncertainly at Deidara. He knew his friend was shy, and not very aggressive in the slightest.

"Really, 'cause with that hair you could have fooled me." The first boy taunted as he took a fist full of Deidara's hair and pulled.

"Stop it, un!" Deidara cried out as tears sprung in his eyes.

"Why do you talk funny, un?" Another of the boys teased.

"Leave Dei-nii-san alone!" Adrian shouted as he jumped up.

"What are you gonna do 'bout it?" One of the boys asked.

Adrian picked up a lego, and slammed it into the temple of boy holding Deidara's hair.

"Ow!" The boy cried as he let go of Deidara. "You'll pay for that!"

The next thing Adrian knew him and the boy were rolling on the ground hitting and scratching each other.

"Adrian! Kyon!" Sukki yelled as she ran over and pulled the boys apart. She sighed. "Office. Now. Deidara, you too. I'm calling your parents. Fighting is a big no-no at school."

Adrian and Kyon glared at each other, and Deidara looked terrified. Sukki called in an office attendant, and the three boys were led to the office.

**-Evelynn's apartment-**

Evelynn was curled up on her couch reading a book when her phone rang. She looked at it curiously. Shoto or Mira would just text her if they wanted to talk. So she wasn't expecting a phone call. She looked at her caller I.D. Adrian's school. She hoped the boys were alright.

"Hello?" Evelynn answered.

"Ms. Crevan, this is Principle Saratobi from Suna Elementary. We're going to need you to pick up Adrian. He got into a fight, and he's being removed for the rest of the day." Saratobi explained.

"I'm on my way."

Evelynn hung up, and ran out the door. She quickly drove to the school, and ran inside. When she reached the office she saw Sasori and Kyon's mother were already there. Sasori looked annoyed, and the woman looked outraged. The three boys were sitting in chairs against the wall near the office door. Adrian and Kyon were scowling, and poor little Deidara looked nervous.

"What happened?" Evelynn asked.

"Ah, Ms. Crevan." Saratobi greeted her. "It seems the boys got into an argument, and ended up fighting."

"It wasn't an argument!" Adrian protested. "That butt-head was teasing Deidara, so I knocked him a good one!"

"Watch your language." Evelynn scolded her son lightly.

"I wasn't teasin' no one!" Kyon argued. "They stoled my toy, and I tried to gets it back and he hitted me!"

"I know, baby." Kyon's mother cooed at him.

"He's a liar!" Adrian insisted.

Deidara refused to say anything.

"C'mon, Dei. Let's go." Sasori said to the boy softly. The red headed man glared at Kyon's mother. Apparently, she had been yelling at Sasori since she arrived.

"You too, Adrian." Evelynn took his hand.

Together, the two led the children out to the parking lot. Kyon and his mother right behind them.

"So, what happened, Adrian?" Evelynn asked as they walked out the doors.

"That boy was calling Deidara a girl!" Adrian exclaimed. "Then he grabbeded Dei-nii-san's hair, so I hit him with a lego."

"Is that true, Dei?" Sasori asked.

"Y-yes." Deidara muttered softly, and then burst into tears. "I didn't so anything, promise, un!"

"Shh, Dei. I know." Sasori cooed as he picked him up, and held him tightly.

"Excuse me!" Kyon's mother called when they were half way across the parking lot. Evelynn and Sasori turned around. Deidara was still held tightly in Sasori's arms, crying. Adrian was just a couple steps behind his mother.

"Can I help you?" Evelynn asked icily as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, you can teach your kids how to behave properly. Thanks to your brat my son her a huge bruise on his head!" The woman snapped as she approached Evelynn.

"Really, because from what I hear your child likes to taunt." Evelynn replied coolly.

"Well, your sons are liars!" The woman snapped again.

Evelynn blinked once. Twice. Adrian took another step back, and Sasori looked between Evelynn and Kyon's mother. Then, Evelynn drew her fist back, and punched the woman in the face.

"Listen to me." Evelynn hissed. "If that kid ever messes with my boys again you will deal with me. Got it?!"

With that Evelynn turned on her heels, grabbed Adrian's hand, and marched to her car. The woman looked on in shock, and Kyon started crying. Sasori looked surprised for a moment, then quickly followed Evelynn. He was still holding Deidara, who was no longer crying.

"Not the best example." Sasori said in amusement.

"She deserved it." Evelynn snapped. She helped Adrian into the back seat.

"I agree." Sasori stated calmly. Evelynn eyed him.

"You.. Agree?" She asked.

"Yeah. She was a total bitch. She started screaming at me as soon as I entered the office." Sasori shrugged. Evelynn laughed. She never thought she'd hear proper Sasori call someone a bitch.

"So, do you want me to take Dei too, or..?" She trailed off raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind. I have to get back to my office."

Evelynn just nodded. Deidara climbed into the back seat with Adrian, and Sasori leaned in to kiss Deidara on the forehead. Then, he affectionately ruffled Adrian's hair.

"Thanks for looking out for, Dei." Sasori smiled softly as Adrian giggled. "Be good, Deidara. Don't give Evelynn a hard time."

"I won't, daddy. I love you, un."

"I love you, too." Sasori smiled at his son. He stood up, and closed the back car door.

"So, I'll see you at five when you pick them up?" Evelynn asked as she walked over to the drivers side.

"See you at five." Sasori confirmed with a smirk.

Evelynn grinned and hopped into her car, and Sasori went to his own.

_'Definitely his mothers child_.' Sasori thought to himself in amusement as he started the car, and headed back to work.


	7. Halloween

**Chapter Seven;**

It was now October. Evelynn and Sasori made plans to take Adrian and Deidara trick or treating together. The two children have now been going to school for two months with no other incidents. Currently, Evelynn and Shoto were having breakfast together. Evelynn had just dropped the two boys off at school. Her and Sasori created a new system. Sasori would get Deidara ready, take him to Evelynn's apartment, Evelynn would take them to school and pick them up, take the two to work with her, and then Sasori would pick them up between five and six, depending on when he got off work. Then, Evelynn would pick a sleeping Adrian up from Sasori's apartment. The two adults hated to admit it, but they were getting rather close. Which is what Evelynn was explaining to Shoto.

"So, are you two going to go out?" Shoto asked calmly as she sipped her coffee.

"Of course not. We're just getting along for the kids." Evelynn scoffed.

"Sure you are." Shoto rolled her eyes. She loved her best friend, but she could be so damn dense sometimes.

"You know.." Evelynn said casually. "Sasori has a friend who owns a martial arts dojo for kids. His name is Itachi. I hear he's cute."

"What's your point?" Shoto asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, well, I figured maybe you two.." Shoto cut Evelynn off.

"Worry about your love life, not mine." Shoto said smoothly.

"Pft. I don't have a love life." Evelynn scowled.

"If that's what you think." Shoto smirked.

**-With Sasori-**

Sasori was currently sitting in his office looking over some receipts and files for his business. He was also making a chart on his laptop to show off at a business meeting he had to attend to tomorrow. Something about how their ratings going up. Which didn't surprise Sasori. He prided himself in running one of he largest, most highly proficient companies in Suna.

"So you two are taking your children trick or treating?" Itachi asked from over Sasori's blue tooth.

It was break time at the dojo, and he had called Sasori to ask when Deidara would be by again. Since he hadn't seen him at the dojo for almost two months. Somehow or another Sasori got sucked into telling him about how much easier it was to get along with Evelynn. The Uchiha wasn't surprised, and told Sasori so.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like they're both ours." Sasori scowled.

"If you'd stop being dense, and asked her out, they could be." Itachi replied.

"Not likely. I just don't see how we'd get along in a relationship. We're good friends, but she's so 'in your face,' and I'm.." Sasori trailed off.

"An idiot." Itachi finished.

"Very funny." Sasori remarked dryly. "Oh, by the way, Evelynn had a friend named Shoto. I hear she's pretty cute. Want me to introduce you?"

"Very funny." Itachi sarcasticly mocked his friend. "You can't even figure out you like a woman. What makes you think you'll know if I like one?"

"Are you trying to tell me you're not into women?" Sasori taunted him. Deliberately twisting his friends words.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Sasori." Itachi stated flatly.

"I'd like to see that." Sasori chuckled.

"I have to go. Break is over in a few minutes." Itachi muttered.

"I'll talk to you later."

Itachi hung up without responding. Sasori leaned back in his chair pondering Itachi's words. It was true, he and Evelynn got along much better. He no longer saw her as a rude, foul-mouthed woman, but as an independent, nurturing mother.. Who also had a foul-mouth. The man sighed, and started working on the chart that was needed for tomorrow. Halloween would be here in a week, and he decided for that week he would consider if he wanted to actually ask Evelynn out.

**-Time skip! Halloween-**

Evelynn had already dressed Adrian in his costume. He was going as a race car driver. His outfit was red with 'Crevan' written across the back of it in bold white letters. Since it was long sleeved, and the pants were long Evelynn didn't put his jacket on right away, which was black leather. He was also in a pair of little knee high boots, and his helmet was being used as his trick or treating bag. He had a pair of little red goggles around his neck. Evelynn was just finishing the touches on her costume.

She was going as Alice in Wonderland. She had a black ribbon in her hair, the blue dress that fell just to her knees with the shoulders that fell off, a white apron, blue and white stripped thigh high socks, and a pair of black ballet slippers. She threw a thin, black jacket over her shoulders. Not bothering to put her arms in the sleeves for now, and went to check on Adrian.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled fondly at him. He had his helmet tucked under his arm, and he put two fingers to his eyebrow in a salute.

"Let's ride!" He grinned. It took all of her self control to not burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright." She giggled as she took her son's hand, and led him out the door.

Just as she was about to knock on Sasori's door it opened. Sasori blinked in surprise to see her there, but then smiled at the two. Evelynn observed his and Deidara's costumes. Deidara was dressed in a white smock that had paint smears all over it, on his head was a green beret, and under the smock was a long sleeves green shirt, and a pair of black pants. He was wearing his green and white tennis shoes, and his trick or treating back was designed to look like a colour pallet used for paints. Sasori was dressed as a pirate. He had a white long sleeved shirt with small ruffles up the front and at the cuffs, a pair of brown slightly baggy pants, black boots up to his knees, a black belt around his waist, a black pirate hat with a white skull and cross bones on it, and he had his coat draped over his arm along with Deidara's green jacket.

"So you guys are ready to go?" Sasori chuckled.

"I'm an artist, un!" Deidara stated proudly.

"I can see!" Evelynn cooed at him.

"I'm a race car driver!" Adrian declared.

"The fastest race car driver?" Sasori asked with a chuckle.

"The bestest!" Adrian replied determinedly.

The two adults chuckled at the children, and started making their way down the hall. They were going to meet Temari and her kids half way through trick or treating, and take the four kids together once they met up. Sasori looked nervously at Evelynn. He had about thirty minutes before they met up with Temari, and then thirty minutes on the way back home. That gave him an hour in total to ask Evelynn alone if she would go out with him. Something simple, like a movie.

"Wow, look at that house." Adrian said in awe as they approached the first house.

"It looks kind of scary, un." Deidara replied as he gripped Adrian's arm.

"Don't worry, Dei-nii-san. Mommy and 'Sori will protect us from monsters." Adrian assured his blonde friend. Deidara just nodded as they walked up on to the porch, and rang the doorbell. Sasori and Evelynn waited at the end of the walk way.

"Keep a look out for monsters." Evelynn remarked in amusement as they watched the boys.

"Good thing I have a sword, in case any appear." Sasori chuckled. A middle aged woman doted on Deidara's and Adrian's costumes as she dropped candy into their bags. The two boys looked rather proud as they listened to her compliments.

"Just what they need. An ego boost." Evelynn rolled her eyes. Sasori just chuckled again.

They walked down five more houses. Each time the boys excitedly showed their parents what they received. One of the houses even gave them a little toy car instead of candy. As they carried on Sasori nervously glanced at Evelynn. They'd reach Temari soon. Should he say something now, or wait until they parted ways with Temari.

"You look nice tonight." Sasori suddenly commented as the boys ran up on to another porch.

"Oh, thanks!" Evelynn turned to him in surprise. "You make a fairly handsome pirate, yourself."

"Oh, you think so?" Sasori smirked.

Before Evelynn could reply Adrian and Deidara rejoined them. Sasori mentally kicked himself. It was never this hard to ask a girl out before. Then again, he hadn't dated much since he adopted Deidara, and he never dated a woman who had a child of her own. Damn, why did this have to be so difficult all of the sudden? Just a few minutes later they met up with Temari.

"Hey Deidara. Hello Adrian." She smiled at the two boys.

"Hello Temari!" They yelled together. Then the two of them started comparing the stuff they got to Tanari's and Shikanaru's. Temari laughed and turned to Evelynn and Sasori, whom she noticed were standing rather close to each other.

"How's it going you two?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm alright. Where's Shikamaru?" Sasori asked.

"He's at the house with Kankuro. They're passing out candy, and Kankuro's planning on scaring children." Temari rolled her eyes.

"So that means he's not dressing up?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. Temari laughed.

"Hell if I know." She replied.

"Who's Kankuro?" Evelynn inquired while watching the kids go up to another house.

"My idiot brother." Temari grinned. Evelynn snickered.

"I know how that is. I have a brother."

The group walked from block to block together for about an hour. Eventually Temari and her kids walked in the opposite direction waving, and telling everyone to take care. The four left behind waved back, and told them to be careful as well. As they were heading home Deidara and Adrian begged to stop by one more house. After five minutes of pouting faces the two adults gave in.

"Let's go to that one!" Adrian declared as he pointed at a house that was decorated to the extreme.

Deidara gulped, but nodded as he followed behind Adrian. They rang the door bell, and creepy Halloween music suddenly started playing. The boys jumped, but stood their ground. Slowly the door creaked open. Evelynn and Sasori both frowned. Surely these people wouldn't.. they did. A man dressed in an 'inside out' body costume jumped out at the boys and let out a yell. The two boys burst into tears, turned from the man, and fled back to their parents. They blindly attached themselves to either one of them. Evelynn picked Deidara up, and gently rocked him while cooing in his ear that it was alright. Sasori picked up Adrian, and was soothingly stroking his back. A woman, not dressed in a costume, ran out to them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The woman wailed as she handed Evelynn and Sasori two small goodie bags for the kids. "We didn't know they were so young!"

"It's alright." Evelynn assured softly. "They just got a little scare. That's all. Our boys are brave."

"We were just heading home, and they wanted to stop by one more house." Sasori smiled slightly as he explained.

"I'm so sorry! I hope they'll be alright!" The flustered woman cried.

"They'll be alright. We'll just get them home. Thank you." Evelynn smiled gently at the woman. She just nodded, and then headed back to her house.

By the time the two boys stopped crying they were already asleep. Sasori held his apartment door open, inviting Evelynn inside.

"Which one's his room?" Evelynn whispered.

"On the left." Sasori nodded his head. "Tomorrow is Saturday, do you think Adrian could just stay the night?"

"If you don't mind." Evelynn smiled at him as she laid Deidara in his bed. Sasori smiled back slightly and nodded.

With some difficulty they got the boys out of their costumes, and tucked into bed. As soon as the blanket was over the two boys they curled up, facing each other. Deidara slipped a thumb into his mouth, and Adrian nuzzled his head against Deidara's arm. Evelynn and Sasori smiled down at them for a moment, and then quietly left the room.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Evelynn spoke softly as she stepped out of Sasori's apartment. She was just about to walk down the hall when Sasori called out to her.

"Hey, Evelynn.." He started. Suddenly, he looked rather nervous. "Do you want to go to a movie sometime? Or something.."

Evelynn paused for a moment, then slowly smiled.

"Sure."

With that, she turned and headed to her apartment. Sasori smirked triumphantly, and closed his door. It was getting late. Well, late for him. It was nine o' clock at night. With a yawn he made his way to bed. Many ideas of what to do with Evelynn going through his head as it hit the pillow.


	8. Babysitting Plan

**Chapter Eight;**

It's been almost a week since Sasori asked Evelynn out. Wednesday, when he picked up Adrian and Deidara from Evelynn's job, they discussed the details. They would be going out Saturday to a movie, and hopefully be home in time to put the kids to bed. Currently, it was Friday, and Evelynn and Adrian were at Sasori's house. The kids had put in a movie, and were colouring on the living room floor. Sasori was calling Itachi to ask him to babysit, and Evelynn was reading a book. When Sasori hung up Evelynn cast a sly smile his way.

"What?" Sasori raised an eyebrow at her smirk.

"Oh, I was just thinking that I could invite Shoto here to babysit as well." Evelynn remarked casually.

"There's no way Itachi would fall for that." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Shoto either, but it wouldn't hurt to get them introduced. Plus, we can use the kids to our advantage." Evelynn stated At the mention of them Deidara and Adrian looked up from their colouring books.

"There's something wrong with you.." Sasori said slowly as he eyed the woman next to him.

"I wanna meet Shoto.." Deidara said innocently.

"And I wanna meet 'Tachi." Adrian grinned.

"See, they want to help!" Evelynn declared.

"You're a horrible influence." Sasori remarked dryly. "Alright, let's hear it then."

The kids climbed up onto the couch with Sasori and Evelynn. The red-headed woman started explaining her plan. Sasori looked somewhat impressed. Deidara and Adrian were giggling with childish excitement.

Tonight would be operation 'Introduce auntie Shoto and uncle 'Tachi'.

**-Time skip!-**

Shoto walked down the hall of Evelynn's apartment building. She was instructed to head to apartment C4, Sasori's apartment. Apparently, the kids wanted to play together tonight. The only problem was Adrian wanted his auntie Shoto to watch him, and Deidara wanted is uncle 'Tachi.

'_Heh, Evelynn probably put them up to that._' Shoto thought as she knocked on the door.

A man with red hair, light brown eyes, and two children attached to his legs opened the door. One of the children she recognized as Adrian. The other was a little blonde haired, blue eyed boy around the same age.

"Shoto." The raven haired woman bluntly told the man.

"Ah, right. Sasori, it's nice to meet you." Sasori replied while stepping back to let her in.

"Hi auntie Shoto!" Adrian exclaimed as he attached himself to her leg.

"Hello, little Adrian." Shoto replied with a soft smile as she picked him up. Then, she gestured to Deidara. "Who's this?"

"That's Dei-nii-san." Adrian said simply.

"D-deidara." Deidara replied softly, shyly hiding behind his fathers legs. Shoto knelt down.

"It's nice to meet you, Deidara." She smiled.

"Come over and say 'hi', Dei-nii-san!" Adrian encouraged. Deidara looked up at his father, and Sasori looked down at him.

"It's alright." Sasori assured him softly. Deidara slowly walked from behind Sasori's legs, and shyly approached Shoto. The woman gently placed a hand on his head, and Deidara smiled up at here.

"You're really pretty, un." Deidara grinned widely with a blush.

"Oh, well I'm glad you think so!" Shoto let out a soft laugh. She stood up, and set Adrian beside Deidara.

"When's uncle 'Tachi gettin' here, un?" Deidara looked up a Sasori.

"Ah, soon." Sasori replied.

"Where is Evelynn?" Shoto asked curiously as she looked around.

"In her apartment getting ready." Sasori replied as he looked at his watch. "I better get going. There's my number on the refrigerator, and you have Evelynn's if you need anything. The boys go to bed at nine, since it's the weekend. Itachi should be here any minute. He's got black hair pulled into a low pony tail, and dark eyes. Fairly easy to distinguish."

"Alright. Be careful out there." Shoto replied. "It was nice meeting you."

"You as well." Sasori smiled slightly, grabbed his jacket, and headed out his door.

He reached Evelynn's apartment and knocked. The woman took about five minutes to answer. They were just going to a movie, so she was in a pair of black skinny jeans, black high top converse, a dark red tank top, and a black hooded jacket.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Ready?" Sasori asked. He was in a dark red collared shirt that had the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up half way, black slacks, black vaans, and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah."

The two casually walked down the hall, and to the elevator. When the elevator door opened Itachi stepped out.

"Sasori." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Shoto's already at the apartment. Evelynn, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is Evelynn." Sasori introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Evelynn smiled.

"Likewise. It's about time he asked you out. He talked about you enough." Itachi smirked.

"Is that right?" Evelynn looked up at Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah.. Uhm, we need to get going." Sasori replied quickly as he stepped into the elevator.

"Take care." Itachi drawled with a soft chuckle. Sasori sent him a murderous glare as the elevator door closed.

Itachi walked down the hall, and knocked on Sasori's door. He heard Deidara yell something, and then a smooth female voice respond. When the door open Itachi did a double take. Standing there was a raven haired, deep blue eyed woman who was slightly shorter than himself. She blinked, and looked up at him.

"Itachi?" She asked calmly.

"Indeed." Itachi replied. She stepped back to let him in. Almost instantly Deidara came running to the door, and threw himself around Itachi's legs.

"Uncle 'Tachi, that's miss Shoto. Isn't she pretty, un?!" Deidara exclaimed with a big grin.

"Uh, yes.. Miss Shoto is a very attractive woman." Itachi replied uncertainly as he picked Deidara up.

"Addy! Come meet uncle 'Tachi, un!" Deidara yelled towards his room.

Slowly, a shy Adrian peeked out from behind the door frame. He looked to Deidara, and then to Shoto. Shoto gave him a reassuring smile, and Adrian made his way up to Itachi.

"You're really tall." Adrian said as he looked up at Itachi. "I bet 'Sori is taller, though!"

"I don't think so." Itachi chuckled as he knelt down to Adrian's eye level. When doing so he also set Deidara down. "I'm a little taller than Sasori."

"Really, are you sure?!" Adrian's eyes got big. Itachi nodded, and Adrian turned to Deidara. "Do you think WE'LL ever be that tall?!"

"I don't know, un." Deidara replied awestruck. To two four year old's the adults were like giants. They could only dream to be as tall as them one day.

"I'm sure you'll both grow up to be very tall and strong." Shoto assured them.

"Yeah, like daddy and uncle 'Tachi, un." Deidara said with a firm nod. Then, the two boys raced off to Deidara's room.

"Do you think 'Sori and uncle 'Tachi will give us tips on how to be tall?" The two adults heard Adrian ask as the boys skidded into the room.

Shoto and Itachi both looked with some amusement in the direction the boys went. Then, they turned and stared at each other.

"They planned this." Itachi stated flatly.

"Indeed they did." Shoto nodded. "More than likely Evelynn's idea, and she sucked everyone into it."

"I can believe that, from what Sasori told me." Itachi chuckled. "Would it have been so bad to just invite us out to lunch with the two of them?"

"Evelynn doesn't believe in simplicity." Shoto let out a laugh. "Anyways, would you like some tea?"

"If you don't mind." Itachi nodded.

The Uchiha sat at the table, and Shoto went about making them tea. When she was finished the two sat at the table together, and talked about this and that. Eventually, the two boys came running out. Asking for a snack, and to watch a movie. Shoto and Itachi obliged.

**-Time Skip!-**

It was around eleven when Evelynn and Sasori arrived back at their apartment. The lights were off, and they didn't hear any sounds coming from the apartment. They looked at each other curiously, and then quietly opened the door. Looking around, Evelynn grabbed Sasori's arm, and nodded her head towards the couch. Sasori looked over, and the two adults smiled softly.

Itachi and Shoto were laying on the couch. Itachi's head was on one arm rest, and Shoto's was on the other. Their legs were tangled around each others. On Itachi's chest Adrian was curled up, clutching a blanket. Deidara was curled up on Shoto's stomach, his head on her chest, and he was sucking his thumb. All four were asleep.

"Should we leave them be? You can stay the night at my place." Evelynn whispered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sasori mumbled. The two threw a light blanket over the four, and quietly left the apartment.

Itachi stirred slightly, and looked down at his feet. He raised an amused eyebrow and smiled slightly. Shoto had her arms around Deidara, and the little blonde was sucking his thumb. Shoto let out a sigh in her sleep. Itachi had Adrian on his own chest. The Uchiha gently rubbed the boys head, and laid back again. Drifting off to sleep. He'd ask for Shoto's number in the morning.

Oh, and he'd definitely have to thank Sasori later.

* * *

**A/N; This may or may not be the only update today. I don't know if I'm going to be home or not. So, yeah.. Just a heads up. Don't forget to review.! Reviews make Authors happy, and when Authors are happy they produce good stories.**


	9. Something Wonderful

**Chapter Nine;**

Sasori and Evelynn were just leaving the elevator, and heading to Sasori's car. They ran into Itachi on their way out, and had informed him Shoto was already at Sasori's apartment. The Uchiha had teasingly told Evelynn that it was about time Sasori asked her out. Seeing as how the man talked about her all the time. This, of course, sparked Evelynn's curiosity. She was silent the whole way to the car, and this made Sasori a little nervous.

"Are you alright?" Sasori asked as he opened the passenger side door. Evelynn blinked.

"This is your car, aren't you driving?" Evelynn asked curiously. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'm opening the door for you." He explained with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Right.." Evelynn flushed slightly, and slid into the passengers seat. "You didn't have to.."

"Well," Sasori started as he slid into the drivers seat. "This is a date."

"I know, but.." Evelynn trailed off and looked out the window.

"But..?" Sasori pressed lightly.

"I'm just not used to it, is all." Evelynn stated flatly.

"I see.." Sasori replied thoughtfully. As he pulled out of the parking garage, and drove towards the movie theater, Evelynn grinned at him.

"So, you talk all me all the time, hm?" She laughed.

"That.. He.. He was exaggerating!" Sasori stumbled over his words.

"Oh, sure. Sure." Evelynn rolled her eyes. Sasori blushed slightly, but regained his composure.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you.." Sasori started, but frowned as he trailed off.

"Yes?" Evelynn asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Adrian's father.. What.. Happened?" Sasori asked slowly.

"Hm." Evelynn looked out the window. "Let's take a walk after the movie."

Sasori just nodded, and pulled into the theater parking lot. He took Evelynn's hand in his nervously as they walked into the theater. After knowing her for almost five months, it was a little odd to be going on a date. Evelynn herself blushed a little. Sasori paid for their tickets, and they took a seat in the back of the cinema.

The movie they chose was a comedy. Even Sasori laughed at some parts. Whenever he laughed Evelynn would look at him in wonder. It was a nice sound. Deep and melodic. About half way through the movie Sasori slowly inched his arm around Evelynn's shoulders. He did this just as Evelynn started to laugh. She buried her head into his shoulder to muffle her laughter, and Sasori blushed slightly, then smirked. Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.

Once the movie was over the two headed out. Evelynn was chattering and giggling about the cinema. Sasori was smiling softly at her, and nodding his head now and then. When they got outside they realized it was dark. Sasori checked his watch. It was eight. He gently took Evelynn's hand, and led her down the sidewalk. The area they were in was a small plaza type area. It had office buildings, stores, and restaurants lined up and down either side. Strings of lights decorated some of the buildings, but most of them were dark.

"So.." Sasori started, and glanced down at Evelynn from the corner of his eye. She was looking at the sidewalk and frowning. Almost as if contemplating. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's alright. He hasn't seen Adrian in almost two years. So, I hardly consider him his father at all." Evelynn sighed as she looked a head. She put both of her hands into the pockets of her jacket as they walked. "I met him when I was a sophomore in high school. We moved in together almost immediately when we were eighteen and graduated. A couple months before I turned nineteen we found out I was pregnant. I was excited. Even if we would struggle I loved him, and I loved my unborn baby. We would be a family. At least, that's what I thought."

Evelynn shook her head.

"I was raised by my brother, you see. Our parents died in a fire just after I was born, and he took me in. So, a side from him, I never had a family. I was excited to finally have that. Well, once Adrian was bored things started to get.. Unsteady. He didn't want anything to do with my son. He never changed a diaper, or bought an outfit. Never fed him. I think the only time he held him was the day at the hospital when he was born. Well, when Adrian was just turning three I asked Sora if he still wanted me around. He told me he was sorry, but he just wasn't ready to raise a family. Then he told me I had two weeks to find a place, and move Adrian and myself out. I moved in with Shoto, and then a year later two doors down from you."

Evelynn smiled up softly at Sasori. His eyes softened, and he smiled back. Then, he frowned slightly.

"Do you, uhm, still love him..?" Sasori asked uncertainly.

"Hell no." Evelynn snorted. Sasori felt.. Relieved? He shook his head. "So, how did you end up with Deidara?"

"Oh." Sasori smiled slightly at the memory. "I was looking over business deals one night. There was a knock on the door, and I went to answer. At first, I thought no one was there. Then, I heard baby Dei fussing. I looked down, and he was laying on a blanket on the floor with a note. The parents couldn't take care of him, and since I'm wealthy they left him to me. Asking me to care for him, because they love him so much they just couldn't imagine him going to just anyone. I called granny Chiyo, and she came over to help me the first couple days. Well, the day after I discovered Deidara I went and got adoption papers. A few months later, he was mine."

"What made you decide to keep him?" Evelynn asked softly. She figured she knew the answer. She never heard Sasori talk about his parents, and there was only one picture of him as a baby with them in his apartment.

"My parents caught a plague and died before I was a year old." Sasori whispered. "I know what it's like to grow up without having your mother and father. Even if Deidara only has me, I'll make sure he has all the love he can get. Granny Chiyo, though she loves me, was not very loving. In fact, she was very strict, and rarely praised me for my accomplishments. Deidara will always know he's loved. Until the day I die. I'll make sure he knows."

Sasori had a determined, yet sorrowful, look on his face as he spoke. Evelynn's gaze was gentle as she slowly linked her arm with Sasori's.

"I understand."

Those words she spoke seemed to strike a nerve in Sasori. He looked down at her, and bit his lip. Then, before he could second guess himself or Evelynn could react he gently placed his lips over hers. Evelynn blinked in surprise, and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he was gripping her shoulders. Slowly, she closed her eyes as well, and leaned into the kiss. Sasori wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his body, and held on tightly.

It was the beginning of something truly wonderful.

**-Time skip!-**

Sasori and Evelynn were walking down the hall to Sasori's apartment. When they reached they door they looked at each other quizzically. There were no lights on, and it was completely silent. Which made sense for the two children, since it was eleven. Wouldn't Shoto and Itachi be awake, though? Evelynn shrugged, and Sasori quietly opened the door.

They stepped inside, and looked around. Evelynn caught sight of the four sleeping on the couch in the living room. Itachi had Adrian curled up on his chest, holding a blanket. Deidara was laying on Shoto's stomach, his head resting on her chest, and he was sucking his thumb. Shoto had arm arms wrapped around Deidara, and Itachi had one hand behind his head while the other rested on Adrian's back. Itachi and Shoto had their legs tangled together.

"Should we leave them alone? You can always stay the night at my place." Evelynn whispered.

"Alright." Sasori agreed. They threw a light blanket over the four, and then quietly left the apartment.

"I told you it would work." Evelynn laughed as they entered her apartment.

"I still say you're a bad influence." Sasori drawled as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Evelynn eyed him with a half glare. "So.. Are you sleeping on the couch, or do you want to share the bed? I mean, I don't mind either way. It's whatever you want."

Sasori watched as the woman babbled nervously with a blush tinting her cheeks. He smirked, and kissed her forehead.

"I wouldn't mind sharing the same bed." He murmured.

"Oh.. A-alright." Evelynn stammered.

The two walked into Evelynn's room. They yawned as they got ready for bed. Evelynn wore just her tank top and underwear. Sasori stripped down to his boxers. They crawled into her bed, and Evelynn flicked out the lamp on the bedside table. Before she could get comfortable Sasori wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her back against his chest. The woman flushed pink, but settled against him.

"Don't touch me inappropriately, or I'll break your hand." Evelynn warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sasori chuckled as he yawned. He buried his face against the back of her neck, and soon slipped into sleep.

Evelynn pondered the date, and just what would become of the two of them. As she felt Sasori's breathing even out she decided to push a side the thoughts for now. She snuggled in his arms, and soon joined him in a dream land.

Perhaps it really was the start of something wonderful.

* * *

**A/N; I lied. I'm not going anywhere until tomorrow. So, you guys might get another chapter or two. Yay.! Anyways. Review, and have a good day/night.!**


	10. Day of Thanks

**Chapter Ten;**

It was nearing the end of November. Which meant in a couple weeks it would be "The day of Thanks" in Suna. It was a holiday that celebrated the day their land was founded, and on that day everything closed. People invited their families over for dinner, and they would celebrate the gift of life, family, and happiness.

Currently, Sasori and Evelynn had the kids at the park. It was starting to get colder, so they wanted to let them play at the play ground as much as possible before the snow fell. The two boys were currently on the monkey bars. Sasori and Evelynn were on a bench nearby, and were smoking a cigarette.

"So, what are you doing for Day of Thanks?" Sasori inquired.

"Hm? Oh, just throw a little something together for Adrian and myself. Raiden, my brother, is going to over to his wife's mother's house. So, it'll just be Adrian and myself this year." Evelynn replied as she gazed fondly at her son.

"What about Mira and Shoto?" Sasori asked.

"Mira is going to her parents, and Shoto is going to her fathers."

"You could always come with my to Temari's." Sasori offered. "You already know Temari, Shikamaru, and their kids. You'll meet granny Chiya, Gaara, and Kankuro."

"Oh, no. I couldn't intrude." Evelynn declined politely. "It's a holiday for family, you know."

"You are family." Sasori frowned.

"Not quite." Evelynn responded softly. Before he could respond Deidara and Adrian ran over.

"Mommy, Dei-nii-san and I are hungry." Adrian whined.

"Yeah, daddy!" Deidara chimed in.

"How about I take everyone out to eat, hm?" Sasori asked. "It's almost dinner time, anyways."

"I don't see why not." Evelynn grinned.

The boys cheered, and grabbed their parents hand. Evelynn laughed and Sasori chuckled as the two dragged them to the car.

**-Time skip!-**

It was eight o' clock at night when Sasori called Temari. he had just put Deidara to bed, since the boy had school in the morning. It bothered him slightly, that Evelynn didn't consider herself family. Not that he could blame her. They had only been officially a couple for a week, and had known each other only five months. Still, Adrian and her meant as much to him as Deidara did now. So, Sasori called Temari, because if anyone would get Evelynn over for Day of Thanks, it was her.

"Hello?" Temari's voice picked up on the other line.

"Hey, Temari, can I ask you a favour?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, little cousin!" Temari responded cheerily.

"Evelynn is refused my invitation to come over to your place for Day of Thanks.." Sasori started, but was quickly cut off by Temari.

"Oh no! I got this covered, because you are going to marry her. You hear me?! Adrian and her have to be there. They're basically family already! Don't worry, little cousin. I got this!"

With that, Temari hung up. Sasori smirked. Well, he knew he could count on her. WAIT! Did she say they _are_ going to get married?! They haven't gotten that far, yet. Hell, he and Evelynn only just started dating! Sasori shook his head. Sometimes, his family blew even his mind. Shaking his head Sasori headed into the bathroom for a shower.

**-Evelynn's apartment-**

It was eight-thirty when Evelynn's phone rang. She had just put Adrian to bed, and was getting ready to get a shower. She glanced at the caller I.D., and saw it was Temari.

"Hello?" Evelynn answered curiously.

"Evelynn?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not! How can you not be coming over for Day of Thanks?!" Temari wailed. Evelynn pulled the phone away from her ear slight, and flinched at her loud voice.

"Uh, I.. Uhm.." Evelynn stuttered.

"You have to come over! You have to. I'll see you here with Sasori, and don't think about not showing up!" Temari demanded. Then she hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

Evelynn blinked in surprise, and stared at her phone. Then she rolled her eyes, and headed out her door to Sasori's apartment. She banged on the door, and in a few minutes Sasori answered. Evelynn's face flushed a bright pink. He was only wearing a towel loosely around his waist, his hair was dripping wet, and there were still drops of water running down his torso.

"Yes?" He drawled with a smirk.

"You.. I.. Temari.. Go get dressed!" Evelynn cried out while covering her face with her hands. Sasori chuckled, low and deep. Then he leaned forward, and whispered against her ear.

"Or.. I could invite you in, and we could.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Evelynn had turned, and fled back to her apartment, slamming her door closed. Sasori smirked in the direction she went.

"What the hell is going on.." Old Nami, from across the hall, paused as she opened the door, and found Sasori practically naked. She gaped, and then quickly slammed the door shut.

Sasori was sure her nose was bleeding a little. Shrugging, he went back into his apartment and closed the door.

**-Time skip! Day of thanks-**

It was finally the Day of Thanks. Evelynn was sitting in the passenger seat of Sasori's car. She was wearing a dark red, v-neck sweater dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, and her shoulders were slightly revealed. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of dark red wedged heeled sandals. She had dressed Adrian in a royal blue, button up collared shirt, black slacks, and black tennis shoes. Nervously, she kept fidgeting with her hair, which was pulled into a low, messy bun at the back of her neck. Her bangs were parted to the right, and a few curly strands of hair fell around her face.

"You look lovely." Sasori assured her. He was dressed in a black and grey striped collared shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He had dressed Deidara in a dark green collared button up shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of black tennis shoes like Adrian's.

"Are you sure there's nothing I have to worry about?" Evelynn asked softly.

"Well, Chiyo can be kind of rude, and Kankuro might flirt with you." Sasori said thoughtfully. "Other than that, no."

"Hm." Evelynn hummed as they pulled into Shikamaru's and Temari's driveway.

"Ah, everyone's already here." Sasori observed.

"Wonderful." Evelynn muttered sarcastically.

The four got out of the car. Deidara ran up to the door excitedly. Adrian held back, and his behind his mothers legs as they walked. Evelynn placed a comforting hand on his head as Sasori knocked on the door. Temari answered.

"Evelynn, you showed up!" Temari exclaimed happily. Then, she waved at Adrian. "Hello, little Adrian. Are you nervous?"

Adrian just nodded his head shyly.

"Well, no one here will be mean to you. If they are I give your mommy permission to beat them up, okay?" Temari laughed. This seemed to ease Adrian's nervousness, because the little boy giggled. He allowed himself to be led into the house by Deidara. Instantly Tanari and Shikanaru greeted them.

"Hey, Adrian!" They both exclaimed. Now that he was around familiar faces he was completely at ease. The four kids ran to the playroom until Temari would call them for dinner.

Sasori gently grabbed Evelynn's elbow, and led her into the living room after Temari. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch between a red-headed man and a brown haired man. In the arm chair was an old woman, whom Evelynn assumed was Chiyo. The woman looked up, and smiled stiffly at Sasori.

"Well, if it isn't my grandson." Chiyo stated as she stood up. "Who is this little lady?"

"Granny Chiyo, this is Evelynn Crevan. Evelynn, this is my grandmother." Sasori said quickly.

"How long do you plan to keep this one, Sasori?" Chiyo asked. Evelynn blinked in surprise. What that _that _mean?

"Forever, if I can manage." Sasori responded dryly.

"Hey, Sasori, my man!" The brown haired boy walked up grinning. "Who's the pretty woman?"

"Evelynn Crevan. Evelynn, this is Kankuro." Sasori chuckled.

"Nice to meet, ya. Welcome to the family!" Kankuro grinned. "Hey, if you ever get sick of Sasori I'm always available."

Sasori glared daggers at his cousin, and Evelynn let out a laugh.

"Actually, I know someone who's single." Evelynn stated innocently.

"You can't be serious." Sasori groaned.

"Oh, really? Is she cute?" Kankuro asked with a sly grin.

"Absolutely! Evelynn Crevan only attracts the cutest." Evelynn said as she gently placed her hand on Sasori's arm. Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru all laughed at the blush that formed across his cheeks.

"I'll look forward to meeting her then." Kankuro winked, and then went over to sit next to Shikamaru again. Temari left to finish dinner, and Gaara made his way over to Evelynn and Sasori.

"She's a very charming girl, Sasori. Congratulations." Gaara nodded towards his cousin.

"Thank you. Evelynn, this is Gaara." Sasori introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Evelynn smiled gently.

"Likewise." Gaara nodded. Before the conversation could continue, Chiyo cut in.

"Don't you have a son?" Chiyo inquired.

"Oh, he's.. Around." Evelynn stated as she looked around for Adrian.

"Shouldn't you keep a better eye on your child?" Chiyo asked casually. Evelynn's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned to Chiyo. Only, it was Sasori who spoke.

"Adrian is very well acquainted with Tanari and Shikanaru. On top of that he and Deidara are practically mothers. I can assure you Evelynn is an outstanding mother. Adrian is probably in the play room with the other kids." Sasori remarked coolly. His icy gaze meeting Chiyo's.

"I can believe she's a wonderful mother." Gaara said calmly, trying to break the tension.

"Who's a good mommy?" Adrian and Deidara poked their heads in the door.

"Who's this little one?" Gaara asked with a half smile as he nodded in Adrian's direction.

"I'm Adrian Crevan." Adrian stated proudly as he marched over to his mother. "The youngest son of mommy Crevan."

"There's another one?" Chiyo asked with a raised eyebrow. The other adults in the room looked just as confused. Deidara tugged on the Chiyo's clothes. The old woman looked down at him curiously.

"I'm Addy's big brother, granny Chiyo, un." Deidara 'whispered' behind his hand up at Chiyo. The truth was he thought he was whispering, but everyone in the room could hear him. "We're trying to get Daddy and Evelynn to get married, so we can be real brothers."

Adrian nodded behind him. The two seemed unaware of the other adults in the room. Chiyo chuckled, Gaara coughed back a laugh, Kankuro and Shikamaru were shaking with silent laughter, and Evelynn and Sasori were glancing with amusement down at the boys.

"Good luck with your mission, boys!" Kankuro hollered over to them. Their eyes got wide, and they slowly glanced up at their parents. They were meet with their amused glances.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA (UN)!" The two shouted together, and then fled back to the play room.

Evelynn, Shikamaru, and Kankuro burst out laughing. Gaara and Sasori chuckled softly, and even Chiyo smiled a little bit. Ah, the innocence of children.

"Dinner's ready!" Temari called.

Sasori and Evelynn went to grab the kids, and everyone else took a seat around the table. Chiyo sat at the head of the table, to her left was Sasori, and to her right was Shikamaru. Next to Shikamaru was Temari, then Tanari, then Shikanaru, and Gaara sat at the other end across from Chiyo. Next to Sasori was Evelynn, then Deidara, then Adrian, and then Kankuro.

"I'll take care of him down here." Kankuro promised with a grin.

"You better!" Evelynn laughed.

"Alright, everyone, I'll explain how this works. Since Evelynn and Adrian are new." Temari said. "We start with Chiyo, and then go to the right. Everyone says a few things they're thankful for, and then we can eat."

Temari grinned, and Chiyo took over.

"I'm very thankful for my family. Especially my grandson, who has proven to be a loving father. As it seems, he's also proven to be a loving family man in general, and I look forward to Evelynn and Adrian becoming a part of the family." Chiyo said kindly. Sasori scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Evelynn smiled softly, and everyone else grinned broadly.

"I'm thankful, of course, for my two knuckle head brothers." Temari grinned. "My sweet, little cousin, and my great aunt Chiyo. Mostly, I'm thankful for being married to such a devoted husband, and having two adorable rascals of my own."

"I'm thankful for my wife, my kids, and the family that came with them. Who invited me into their lives so.. Er, kindly.." Shikamaru chuckled.

"You mean when we tried to kill you that was a kindness?' Sasori asked with a smirk.

"Well.." Shikamaru took a sideways glance at his wife, who was giving him a 'I dare you to finish that sentence' look. "Tanari, you're turn."

"I'm thankful for mommy, and daddy. My uncles, my cousin Sasori and Deidara and Adrian. I'm thankful that Evelynn brought us Adrian. Oh, and I guess I like my little brother, too." Tanari giggled. Shikanaru glared at her.

"I'm thankful for everyone. Except Tanari, 'cause she's mean." He pouted.

"Don't be rude, Shikanaru." Temari scolded with a chuckle.

"I'm thankful for all of my friends and family. I'd also like to take this time to thank Evelynn and Adrian for showing up, and opening themselves up to all of us." Gaara said kindly. Adrian grinned, and Evelynn nodded her head in appreciation towards Gaara.

"I'm thankful for porn.." Kankuro started. Temari threw a dinner roll at his head. "Ouch, Temari! What did you do, cook those with cement. Okay, okay. I'm thankful for my family, and the new girl Evelynn is going to introduce me to."

Kankuro finished with a wink. Evelynn giggled, but the other adults either rolled their eyes or rubbed their temples. Adrian shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He wasn't used to so many people looking at him.

"It's alright, Adrian." Sasori assured softly.

"I.. I'm thankful for mommy. And uncle Raiden, and auntie Shoto, and auntie Mira, and Dei-nii-san, and 'Sori. And everyone else. 'Cause, I never seen a family this big 'fore. And it's really nice, and I like everyone, and I like having a family." Adrian rambled softly. All the adults looked at him and smiled softly, and Deidara scooted his chair closer to Adrian's.

"We like you, too!" Tanari spoke up.

"I like you more than Tanari does, though." Shikanaru added.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Alright, you two." Shikamaru cut in. "It's Deidara's turn."

"I'm thankful for daddy, and Addy, and Evelynn. I'm also thankful for uncle 'Tachi, 'cause he teaches me marital arts.."

"Martial arts." Sasori corrected with a half smile.

"Right. Martial arts, un." Deidara nodded. "I'm also thankful for granny Chiyo, and her being nice to Adrian, un. Oh, and for my cousins."

Evelynn, much like Adrian, shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Sasori rested a hand on her knee, and looked at her reassuringly.

"Well.." She started. "I'm thankful for my little boy, Adrian, and my older brother, Raiden. I'm also thankful for Deidara and Sasori. Who've become just as important to me as Adrian is. I'd also like to thank all of you. For so willingly inviting Adrian and myself into your lives."

"Hey, we like you." Kankuro stated with a grin.

"You were like family since day one." Temari reassured with a smile. "Alright, Sasori, go ahead."

"Well, I'm thankful for my sons, Deidara and Adrian." Sasori started casually. "I'm thankful for all of my family, and to granny Chiyo for taking me in and raising me. I'm also incredibly thankful that I got to meet such a rude, caring, eccentric woman such as Evelynn. I actually hope to tie the knot soon."

Evelynn flushed a bright shade of pink, and Deidara and Adrian were 'whispering' excitedly to each other that Sasori called Adrian his 'son'. Everyone else at the table smiled appreciatively. Sasori had come a long way from the cold, distant business man they once knew.

"Well, everyone dig in!" Temari exclaimed happily.

Just as everyone was starting to eat Shikanaru suddenly spoke up.

"Mom, what's porn?"

A few of them choked on their food, the little kids looked confused as well, and Kankuro was howling with laughter. Temari threw another dinner roll at his head.


	11. Thunderstorms and Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Eleven;**

It was the night after Day of Thanks, and Evelynn invited Sasori and Deidara over to stay the night. It was a Saturday, so the boys were allowed to stay up until nine. Adrian and Deidara were sitting on the floor, cross legged, and watching an animated movie. They tried to sing along to whatever songs the characters sang, and were laughing at almost everything. Evelynn and Sasori watched them in amusement. Sasori was half laying/half sitting up resting his back against one of the arm-rest of the couch. Evelynn was laying between his legs with her head resting on his chest. One of his hands rested on her lower back, and the other rested on her shoulder.

So far tonight the four had pizza and pop, though Adrian was more fond of juice. The boys had acted out a 'play' for Sasori and Evelynn. Which consisted of Adrian telling Deidara to say a line, and then Adrian saying his own line as they made it up. After that, the boys had drawn pictures for their parents. Which were now hanging on the fridge. Deidara had drawn the four of them together on swings, and Adrian drew the four of them taking over the world. ("His mothers child." Sasori had chuckled.) Now, they were watching a movie, and the boys would be heading to bed pretty soon.

"Mommy, so we have to go to bed now?" Adrian whined as the movie ended. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, we're not tired, un." Deidara yawned.

"I can see that." Evelynn replied in amusement as she scooped Adrian up. She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Mommy!" Adrian giggled.

"Can't we stay up a little longer, un?" Deidara mumbled as he placed his head on Sasori's shoulder. The man had picked him up after he turned the t.v. off.

"Not tonight, Dei." Sasori chuckled.

By the time they got the two changed into their pajamas and tucked into bed the two boys were out like lights. Evelynn laughed softly, and kissed their foreheads. The boys smiled slightly in their sleep, and snuggled up to each other. Then, Sasori scooped Evelynn into his arms, and walked into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Evelynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ravishing you." Sasori smirked as her dropped her on the bed.

"Is that right?" Evelynn inquired. Then, she crossed her arms playfully. "Maybe I don't want to be ravished."

"I wasn't asking." Sasori murmured as he climbed up next to her and nipped her earlobe.

"Sasori!" Evelynn giggled. "The boys are in the other room."

"And fast asleep." Sasori reminded her as he ghosted his fingers across her abdomen, lifting her shirt slightly.

Evelynn sighed softly at the touch, and laid back against the pillows. Sasori looked down at her with a heated gaze for a moment, and then gently pressed his lips to hers. Evelynn's eyes slowly slid closed as she kissed back. Sasori gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. The red-headed woman beneath him just smirked. Sasori let out a soft, sensual growl as he gripped her right breast. As she gasped softly he slid his tongue in. They battled for dominance, and Sasori ended up winning. In his victory he explored the crevices of her mouth. After a moment, they pulled away panting.

"Mine." Sasori murmured as he nuzzled her neck. Evelynn just laughed softly. The two jumped when there was a sudden boom of thunder. Not even a minute later Deidara and Adrian came flying into the room.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Damn." Sasori breathed against Evelynn's neck. Evelynn just patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you boys alright?" Evelynn asked as she and Sasori sat up.

"Y-yeah, we're fine.." Adrian said slowly.

"We just, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay, un!" Deidara finished.

Sasori and Evelynn shared an amused look. Then, the boys cried out as the thunder crashed again, and they jumped into the bed with their parents.

"C-could we stay here tonight, un?" Deidara whispered.

"Of course. Come on, let's get everyone tucked in." Sasori cooed.

Evelynn and Sasori pulled the blankets back, and all four crawled under them. Sasori leaned over everyone, flicked the lamp off, and gave Evelynn a fleeting kiss as he laid back. He also made sure to kiss Adrian and Deidara on their noses. The boys giggled, and Evelynn and Sasori wrapped their arms around the two. Their fingers lacing together in the middle. There was another boom of thunder, and a flash of lightening. The two boys trembled under the covers.

"M-mommy, can y-you sing us a song?" Adrian mumbled.

"Sure." Evelynn whispered. She thought for a moment, and then started to sing a lullaby.

_"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning  
Little child, be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
Little child, be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know T  
hat nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning  
For you know, once even I was.. a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight  
Well, now I am grown, and these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see In the morning _

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"  
_**(Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng)**

When Evelynn sang 'give a kiss goodnight' she was sure to kiss the boys on their foreheads. By the end of the lullaby she looked over, and saw all three of her boys were asleep. She chuckled softly, and snuggled as close to the three as she could. Her fingers still laced gently with Sasori's, and she too drifted off into dreamland. The four of them slept soundly, despite the storm that raged outside.


	12. Encountering Sora

**Chapter Twelve;**

It was a week before Day of Giving. The Day of Giving was a holiday where family members, friends, and lovers all bought gifts for each other to celebrate their relationships and ties with one another. Really, it was mostly about the children. A side from buying gifts families also hung up strings of lights to decorate their homes. Most also went out and got a pine tree to cover with ornaments, strings of lights, and candy canes. These trees were called "Giving Trees." On the eve before the Day of Giving the parents would put presents under these trees for their children, and in the morning the kids would have a blast opening the gifts, and handing little ones they made themselves or bought for their parents. Then, the Day of Giving most families would go over to their relatives houses, and exchange gifts with each other. They would have a big dinner, and then everyone would go home.

Since it was a week before Day of Giving that meant it was the third week of December. This meant that Sasori had Evelynn have been dating almost two months, and that the snow had started to fall. Currently, Sasori and Evelynn were arm in arm and smiling as their sons, Deidara and Adrian, ran around the Giving trees that were on display. The adults decided to go ahead and let the kids chose one, and they would both pay for it. They had also decided to spend the eve before Day of Giving at Sasori's, and would be heading over to Temari's to exchange gifts for the other children and have dinner.

While the two four year old's ran around looking at trees Evelynn and Sasori were looking at ornaments and lights. The two little ones giggled as they weaved in and out of the trees. Suddenly, Adrian ran into someone's legs and fell over.

"Sorry!" Adrian cried out. When he looked up he froze. Deidara noticed Adrian's discomfort, and went to help him up. Looking curiously up at the man who Adrian ran into.

He was a slightly tall, though shorter than Sasori. He had raven black hair, and deep brown eyes. His complexion was slightly tan, though still a peach colour.

"Hello, little Adrian." The man smiled. Deidara looked confused. This man knew his brother? He looked at Adrian, who looked like he was about to cry.

"MOMMY!" Adrian shouted as loud as he could.

Evelynn and Sasori were only a few feet away from the boy's cry. They turned on the spot, and fled in his direction. Evelynn skidded to a stop when she noticed Sora, who was standing over her son, who was sitting on the ground and in tears. Deidara was beside Adrian, and looking terrified. Like he might cry any minute as well. Sasori looked between Evelynn, Adrian, and the man. He put two and two together.

"Evelynn.." Sasori started softly. Evelynn just shook her head.

"Wh-what..?" The red-headed woman stammered out as she eyed Sora. Then she ran forward, snatched Adrian into her arms, grabbed Deidara's hand, and walked backwards back to Sasori.

"So, you're the mystery woman that Sasori Akasuna has been seen courting." Sora drawled boredly.

"What's it to you?" Evelynn responded coolly.

"I should have known you were a gold digger. Getting pregnant and all right after we moved in together. You just couldn't wait to stick me with a kid." Sora sneered.

"What are you talking about?!" Evelynn snapped. "I don't ask you for a damn thing for _my_ son."

"Of course not. You knew I'd never give it to you. So you go and snag one of the richest men in town." Sora chuckled.

"M-mommy.." Adrian whimpered softly. The little boy hadn't forgotten this man. He called himself Adrian's daddy, but.. Sasori was going to be Adrian's daddy, right..? Evelynn held him tighter.

"Evelynn, take Deidara and Adrian to the car." Sasori said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Sasori.." Evelynn looked over at him. His light brown eyes were narrowed on Sora.

"Just do it." Sasori hissed. Evelynn bit her lip, nodded, and then grabbed Deidara's hand to go to the car.

When the three left Sora and Sasori eyed each other.

"You're better off leaving her now." Sora smirked. "Before she gets you tangled up more than you obviously are."

Sasori didn't respond. Instead he ran forward, and punched Sora in the jaw. Sora fell back with a grunt. Before the black headed man could do anything Sasori grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and then slammed Sora to the ground.

"Stay away from my family." Sasori hissed. Low, dangerously as he twisted Sora's arm tighter. "Or you'll regret it."

With that, Sasori grabbed the back of Sora's head, and slammed his face into the ground. There was a sickening _crack_ as Sora's nose broke. Sasori got up, and calmly walked back to the car. Sora looked after him, holding his nose that was gushing with blood. Utter shock washing through the man.

Sasori calmly closed the drivers side door, and started the car. Adrian had fallen asleep with his head in Deidara's lap, and Deidara had his arms protectively around Adrian. Evelynn looked over at Sasori. Worry etched on her features.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"Just two grown men having a discussion." Sasori smiled gently. "How about we head back home, and get some hot chocolate for the boys? We can get a tree another day."

Evelynn nodded slowly, and Sasori headed home.

**-Time skip!-**

The next morning Evelynn tossed the newspaper in front of Sasori. Who was sitting at the dining room table with Adrian and Deidara, a cup of coffee in his hands. Evelynn raised an eyebrow as he read the headline.

"Business man, Sasori Akasuna, makes girlfriend Evelynn Crevan's ex- boyfriend his business.." Sasori read out loud. "What garbage."

"You could have gotten in trouble." Evelynn frowned. "Or hurt."

"The great Evelynn Crevan scolding me about possibly getting into trouble?" Sasori chuckled as he stood up. He grabbed her shoulders gently, and looked into her eyes. "Evelynn, I love Adrian like I love Deidara. I consider them both my sons, and I think.. I think I'm falling in love with you. If breaking another man's nose is the worst that's going to happen in this relationship I consider that a good thing."

"Sasori.." Evelynn trailed off and smiled softly at him.

Before she could say another word Sasori's lips were on hers, and they pulled each other closer in an embrace. Deidara and Adrian looked up at their parents, and then the two grinned at each other.

"EW!" Both the boys hollered. Evelynn and Sasori pulled apart. Sasori chuckled, and Evelynn laughed.

"Do you boys want kisses instead?" Evelynn asked innocently.

The two four year old's squealed, and jumped from the table as Evelynn made her way around to them. For twenty minutes she chased the boys around. Occasionally catching them, and covering their faces with kisses. Sasori smiled slightly as he watched the scene. Once again sipping on his coffee, and reading the headline in amusement. Well, at least they didn't have to worry about encountering Sora again.

* * *

**A/N; Yes, Day of Giving is based off Christmas. In case you were wondering.**


	13. Day of Giving

**Chapter Thirteen;**

It was the eve before the Day of Giving. Sasori's apartment windows were decorated with bright white and blue lights. A tree was next to the large window in the living room, and it was decorated with green, blue, and golden glass orbs. It also had the same white string of lights that the windows had, and perched on top of the tree was a white bird ornament. Deidara's request. There were presents, wrapped in brightly coloured paper, that sat under the tree.

Deidara and Adrian were in the kitchen helping Evelynn bake cookies. Well, it was more like Evelynn was baking the cookies, and Adrian and Deidara were licking the cookie batter of spoons Evelynn gave to them. Sasori was in the living room, in his arm chair, going over his sales sheets with a cup of tea beside him on the end table.

"Can't we open just one present, un?!" Sasori heard Deidara whine in the kitchen.

"Yeah, mommy. Just one. You and 'Sori can open one, too."

"Not tonight!" Evelynn said with a laugh for the umpteenth time.

"Listen to your mother." Sasori called into the kitchen absently as he shifted through the papers on his lap.

Evelynn blinked. It was odd. In a few short months, six to be exact, they really had become like a family. More often than not Adrian and herself stayed at Sasori's apartment. The four of them were almost doing something together. Now, they were even together on the holidays. Evelynn contemplated this as she slid the back of cookies into the oven.

"He called you my mommy, un." Deidara giggled. Evelynn smiled softly, and put a hand affectionately on the blondes head.

"Well, I don't see why not." Evelynn remarked thoughtfully.

"Really?!" Deidara's eyes got big.

"Really." Evelynn assured.

Adrian ran into the living room, and stood next to the arm chair. Sasori looked up at him, and pulled his reading glasses off.

"What is it?" Sasori inquired as he sat the papers aside, and Adrian climbed into his lap.

"You called mommy Deidara's mommy, too." Adrian stated.

"Yes, I suppose I did.." Sasori said slowly. Wondering where this was going.

"Does that make you my daddy?" Adrian titled his head. Sasori smiled gently.

"Yes, I suppose that does." Sasori replied gently. Adrian grinned, and looked over at Deidara. Evelynn and him had walked into the dining room, and were standing near the living room archway.

"You hear that, Dei-nii-san?!" Adrian exclaimed. "That makes us really brothers!"

"Yeah, un!" Deidara whooped. "Now we gots a mommy and daddy like the other kids, un."

Evelynn and Sasori looked at each other with amusement over the boys' heads.

"Alright you two. Bedtime." Evelynn stated as she picked Deidara up. Sasori followed suit, and picked Adrian up as he stood.

"But we don't wanna, un!" Deidara whined.

"Yeah, just a little longer?!" Adrian pleaded.

"Not tonight. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Sasori explained.

They got the two into their pajamas, and tucked them into Deidara's bed. Sasori made a secret mental note to himself. They kissed the boys goodnight, and within minutes the two were snuggled up to each other. Deidara was sucking his thumb with his white stuffed bird under his arm, and Adrian had his teddy bear clutched his chest as he nuzzled his head against Deidara's arm. Almost instantly the two were asleep. Evelynn and Sasori smiled down at the children, and then quietly exited the room. Once they were safely in the hall way Sasori scooped Evelynn into his arms, and gave her a breath taking kiss.

"Ah.. Hm?" Evelynn raised an eyebrow once they parted for air.

"I'm taking you tonight." Sasori whispered huskily against her ear. "No matter what."

"Oh, alright." Evelynn said nonchalantly. "You'll have to wait another twenty minutes, though. I still have cookies in the oven."

Sasori almost slammed his head against the wall.

**-Time skip! Day of Giving-**

It was around six in the morning when Deidara and Adrian woke their parents up. Sasori was quite used to this. unfortunately, he literally had to drag Evelynn out of bed, and into the living room. The kids were made to wait until they had breakfast before they could open gifts. While they ate Sasori made coffee, and brought a cup to Evelynn.

"Sometimes I think you're a saint." Evelynn mumbled as she gratefully took the mug.

"That's only because I am." Sasori chuckled as he kissed her forehead. The red-headed woman sent him an amused glance.

Within no time Deidara and Adrian were finished eating. Evelynn washed their dishes, and put them away. Then she re-joined Sasori on the couch to watch the boys open their gifts. Sasori put an arm around Evelynn, and she grinned as she got the camera ready.

Adrian and Deidara ripped into the gifts. Deidara got a new set of legos, an outfit to wear to Temari's later, a few action figures from his favourite cartoon, and some white modeling clay that Evelynn bought him. Later, she showed him how to sculpt. Oh, if only she and Sasori knew what kind of trouble he would get into with clay in the future..

Adrian got some new toy cars, an outfit to match Deidara's for when they went to Temari's house, a few animal figurines, and a toy gun. The whole time they opened their gifts they laughed and giggled with child like excitement. Evelynn caught every single giggle on camera. When they boys were finished they ran into Deidara's room to play with their new things. Evelynn and Sasori cleaned up the mess from the wrapping paper.

"Oh, here." Evelynn said as she handed Sasori a small black box with a ribbion tied around it. He looked at her curiously, untied the ribbon, and opened the box. Inside was a silver watch that had a scorpion design under the hands of the little clock. Sasori studied it appreciatively. No doubt it was expensive. It was sterling silver, and looked like it had been recently polished.

"You didn't have to.." Sasori started with a small smile. He continued before Evelynn could cut him off, "But I suppose we have a little of the same taste."

He pulled a small grey, velvet box out his pocket, and handed it to Evelynn. She looked questioningly, and slowly opened it. Inside was a locket. It was sterling silver, and had a scorpion carved into the front. When she opened it there was a picture of Sasori and her on the left side. He was kissing the side of her head, and she was smiling into the camera. On the left was a picture of Deidara and Adrian. Deidara was sitting on the ground, and Adrian was hugging him from behind, around the shoulders. The two were leaning forward slightly, both grinning, and Deidara only had one eye open as he laughed towards the camera.

Something struck a nerve in Evelynn. All her life she dreamed of this. A family. Now here it was, right in the palm of her hands. Tears sprung to her eyes as she admired the pictures. Sasori's eyes softened as he gazed at her, and he gently pulled her into his arms. She clutched the front of his shirt, and sniffled softly.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

She didn't need to say anymore. They just stood there, holding onto each other. The sound of their children laughing in the back ground.

-**Summary!-**

The rest of the day went without any emotional break downs. They got the boys ready for Temari's at around twelve in the afternoon, and arrived at her house at one. Deidara and Adrian were dressed in flannel shirts; Deidara's green and white and Adrian's was blue and white. They had little sleeve-less, v-neck sweater vests pulled over them. Again, Deidara's was green, and Adrian's was blue. They also wore black slacks, and black dress shoes. Sasori dressed in a black turtle neck, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Evelynn wore a white sweater that slightly fell off her shoulders, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots that had black faux fur around the tops.

Temari finished cooking around two-thirty. Everyone sat down to eat, and once again they went around the table to tell what they were thankful for. Instead of porn, this time Kankuro tried to say 'hookers'. Temari threw a plate at his head. When everyone was finished eating they went into the living room to open the gifts the children got. The four little ones excitedly ripped open the brightly coloured paper, and Temari and Evelynn took as many pictures as they could. Even Chiyo was smiling at the sight of the four grinning faces as they thanked their parents, cousins, aunts, and uncles.

"I'd like to give a gift." Chiyo stated once the mess from the children was cleaned up. "A blessing, to my grandson, my two great-grandson's, and my granddaughter-to-be. I don't think I've ever seen a happier couple since Sasori's parents, and Temari and Shikamaru here."

At Chiyo's words Shikamaru pulled Temari close to his side, and kissed her forehead. The kids giggled, and all the adults in the room smiled.

"Wait, we're not even engaged yet.." Sasori said after a minute.

"A deaf, blind, and dumb person could figure out you two are going to end up married." Kankuro remarked sarcastically.

Evelynn and Sasori blushed slightly, and for once no one could disagree with Kankuro.

* * *

**A/N; oh man.. Okay, so I live in one of those apartments where you share the kitchen and bathrooms, right.? Well, my shitty neighbors woke me up at fucking 4:30 this morning. I'm upset, and I go into the kitchen, right..? SOMEONE STOLE MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH.! Oh my god.. Now I'm sitting here contemplating why bad things happen to good people.. :c**

Anyways, review and stuff.! The next chapter will be up soon-ish. Have a good day/night.!


	14. Shoto and Itachi

**Chapter fourteen;**

It had been almost three months since Sasori and Evelynn 'introduced' Itachi and Shoto. The two former had exchanged numbers the morning after they baby-sat Deidara and Adrian. For the past two months or so they often called each other, or sent text messages back and forth. Once or twice the two had gone for a walk together, but had yet to actually go on a date.

So, about a week after Day of Giving, Itachi decided to finally ask her out. The truth was the woman infatuated him to no end. She was tough, but she was kind. She adored Adrian and Deidara, she didn't take bullshit from anyone, she was fiercely loyal to her friends, and she was attractive. Really, she would be considered the woman of any man's dream, right?

Meanwhile, Shoto had been waiting for Itachi to make the first move. Call her slightly old fashioned when it comes to dating. Of course, had it not been for her views on the matter she would have asked him out herself quite a while ago. He was an ideal man. Patient, calm, good with children, and not to mention handsome. Ah, Shoto would have to remind herself to thank Evelynn later. It was Friday night when Itachi called.

"Hello?" Shoto answered casually.

"Hello, Shoto." Itachi paused. "There's a winter festival going on down town. To celebrate the new year. I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of accompanying me?"

"Of course. What time will you be here?" The raven haired woman inquired.

"Noon."

"Very well. See you then."

The two hung up, and Shoto had to hold back a smile. Finally, he asked her out. It was around nine o' clock now. Shoto knew she shouldn't fuss, but she decided to pick her outfit out now. She went to her closet and pulled out a light grey, skin tight, v-neck sweater, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of thigh high black socks, to keep her legs warm, and decided on a pair of grey boots that stopped just below her knees, and had faux grey fur around the tops. She would also, of course, wear her black winter trench coat, and a pair of black gloves. With one more glance over the outfit, and a satisfied look, Shoto headed to bed.

**-Time skip!-**

It was at exactly noon that Itachi stood outside of Shoto's door. she owned a small, one story home. She was the type to like her privacy, so an apartment would never do. The Uchiha was dressed in a black sweater, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black snow boots. He also had a black leather jacket, and a pair of black gloves covered his hands. He rang the doorbell, and in a few minutes Shoto opened the door.

She looked.. Stunning. If Itachi had to use a word for it. While his hair was in it's same low pony tail, Shoto had pulled her's up into an elegantly styled messy bun. Her bangs were parted to the left, and she had two strands of hair, curled, in front of her ears. Itachi smiled slightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse." Shoto turned to grab her bag off the table near he door, but Itachi stopped her.

"No need. I'll pay for everything." He assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

With that the two headed to Itachi's car. Itachi opened the passenger door for her, and Shoto nodded her head in thanks. Then, he went around, and slipped into the drivers side. With a last side-ways glance at Shoto, Itachi started the car, and drove towards down town. It was a short drive, only about ten minutes. Itachi pulled into a parking space in front of one of the down town shops, and went around to open Shoto's door.

As she stepped out the sight took her breath away. Everything was covered in snow, and there were little stands and tents, that held games, jewelry, and little knick knacks. Some of the stands and tents had strings of lights decorating them. No doubt the area would be glowing by nightfall.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked as he held his hand out for Shoto. With a small smile she placed her hand in his, and the two started walking down the street.

"That's cute." Shoto suddenly remarked. Itachi turned to her, and then followed her gaze. She was looking at one of the prizes to one of the games. A small panda plushie. Itachi smirked.

"I could win it for you." Itachi told her as they approached the stand. It was a ring game. Itachi had three chances to make a ring over a wooden pole that was about ten feet away.

"Are you sure?" Shoto asked with some amusement. As a psychologist, she knew how proud men could be.

"Of course." Itachi snorted. He paid the man, and was handed three rings.

Itachi tossed the first one a little too hard, and it ended up flying over the wooden pegs. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, and Shoto looked at him amused. Itachi focused and tossed the second ring. He didn't toss it hard enough, and it hit one of the pegs, and bounced off. The raven haired man let out a soft growl of frustration, and Shoto held back a giggle. Itachi stole a glance at the woman beside him, and then tossed the third ring. It barely got hooked onto the wooden pole, and then spun neatly around it while it fell to the bottom.

"Congrats!" The old man working the stand smiled as he handed Shoto the panda plushie. "You got yourself a strong man there, young lady."

"Thank you." Shoto nodded at the man.

Her and Itachi continued down the road. Looking at the stands, and trying food samples from other countries. Both had to admit they were enjoying themselves immensely.

**-Time skip!-**

It was now seven o' clock at night. The two had walked up one side of the street, and down the other. It was around five when they finished checking out all of the tents and stands. Now, they were talking a walk. It started snowing softly, and the two stopped on a small bridge over a frozen brook.

"It was nice today." Shoto smiled up at him.

"Indeed." Itachi looked down at her. Suddenly, in front of them, fireworks started going off.

"Oh, I wonder what the occasion is?" Shoto asked as she stared at the exploding lights in awe.

"Hm.." Itachi hummed as he stared at her.

Her black hair was starting to get coated in snow, but the woman remained oblivious. She had her arm linked with his, and the bright fireworks in front of them lie her face up. In fact, with the moonlight and fireworks shining on her she almost seemed to glow herself. Sensing Itachi's eyes on her, Shoto looked up curiously. As soon as she looked up, before she could say anything, Itachi pressed his lips to hers. Shoto blinked, but slowly closed her eyes and kissed back.

After a moment they pulled away, and seemed to study each other.

"Evelynn will never let us live it down that her 'plan' worked." Shoto informed him. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I can live with that."

Then, he captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Yeah, they'd definitely have to thank Evelynn and Sasori for this one.


	15. Moving In

**Chapter fifteen;**

It was now April. Deidara and Adrian had celebrated their fifth birthdays, already. Sasori and Evelynn had been dating for six months now, and had found out about Shoto and Itachi finally becoming a couple. Evelynn had bragged, and Shoto ended up having to hit her on the head. Which was fairly amusing to everyone but Evelynn. Currently, Deidara and Adrian were at school. Sasori and Evelynn had taken the day off work, because Sasori wanted to discuss something with Evelynn. The woman agreed, and the two were currently sitting in a cafe, sipping coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Evelynn asked nervously. 'We need to talk' probably wasn't the best way to bring up the subject. Sasori mentally kicked himself.

"It's nothing bad. I've just been thinking.." Sasori paused.

"About..?" Evelynn pressed on.

"Well, I think we should move in together." Sasori finally stated bluntly. "You and Adrian almost always stay the night at my apartment now. There's no reason to keep paying rent at two places."

"Yes, but neither of our apartments are big enough." Evelynn frowned. She wasn't against the idea, but both families had a lot of things. "With my music equipment, and your puppet hobby. All of Adrian's and Deidara's toys. Plus, they have two beds, and Deidara's room isn't big enough for both of them."

"I know. Which is why I propose we get a house." Sasori stated nonchalantly as he sipped his coffee. "We can afford it with both our salaries. Honestly, I wouldn't mind you quitting your job so you can finish college, and be home with the kids."

Evelynn almost chocked on her coffee.

"Excuse me? Are you actually being serious right now?" She eyed her boyfriend uncertainly.

"Of course I am." Sasori snorted.

They looked across the table from each other.

"You want to rent a house?"

"Buy a house." Sasori corrected.

"_Buy _a house." Evelynn frowned. "Quit my job?"

"Only if you want."

"You're asking me to be a stay at home mother, basically."

"Basically. Until you finish college, that is."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."

"Well.. Alright.." Evelynn said slowly.

"I'm really happy you said that." Sasori gave a relieved smile.

"Why?"

"An agent is meeting us here in about ten more minutes."

"You son of a.."

**-Time skip!-**

It was around eleven when Sasori and Evelynn finally found a house they liked. they had already seen three, and neither was to their liking. The first one didn't have enough room. It was a ranch style, one floor, two bedrooms, one bathroom. The second one had the neighboring houses too close, and Sasori preferred his privacy. The third one had too small of a backyard, if you could even call it that. Plus, Evelynn was upset that the stairs were too steep, and the boys might fall.

Now, the fourth house was perfect. It was two stories, plus a finished basement. The basement would be turned into Evelynn's music studio. As soon as you walked in the front door you were greeted by the hallway. To the left was a large archway that led into the living room. There was a fireplace against the left wall as soon as you entered, with a mantle place above it. Across from the doorway was a large window, and you could see green grass for miles. The stairs were directly to the right, in front of the front door.

As you walked down the hallway there was another, smaller room that also had a large window across from the doorway. This would be the kid's play room. Across from this room was a smaller door, the hallway closet. At the very end of the hall was the kitchen. It had an island counter, and the stove was all the way to the left. There was a built in dishwasher to the left of the cupboards that were under the sink. The counter curved, and left a walkway between it and the island counter/bar. The backyard door, which was a sliding glass door, was across from the kitchen doorway. It led to a wooden deck, and the backyard already had an in-ground pool. Sasori made a mental note to build a swing-set later. There was a space for the refrigerator next to the kitchen doorway. On the right wall there was another doorway, that led to a small closet-like laundry room.

When you went up the stairs, which were carpeted, there were three bedrooms, and a bathroom. The master bedroom was all the way at the end of the hall. It was a small master bathroom to the right as you walked in the door, and there was a large window that looked into the backyard.

The bathroom was the first, and only, door on the right. It was relatively large, and was a light blue colour. It had a double sink, and the bathtub could easily fit six adults. Not that that fact would ever be relevant. The two bedrooms on the left of the hallway, though the first one was slightly smaller. They decided to turn it into a guest room, until Deidara and Adrian were old enough to not share a room anymore. It had a small window across from the doorway, and a small closet on the right wall. When Evelynn explored the closet she found a little panel at the bottom on the wall. When she moved it, she discovered it led to a square, hidden room. On the other side of this room was another panel, that led to the closet of the other room.

"Oh, the boys will have fun with this." Evelynn giggled.

The other room was set up similar to the first one. It had a small window across from the doorway, and the only difference was the closet door was on the left side of the room.

When they were done being showed the house Evelynn left to pick up Adrian and Deidara, and Sasori stayed behind to work out the details with the agent. As Evelynn drove she called her brother to let him know she'd be quitting her job at the aquarium for awhile. Though, if she were completely honest with herself, she was terrified of taking such big steps.

**-Time skip!-**

It had been a week since Sasori and Evelynn signed the contract for their house. Evelynn and Adrian were currently in their, soon to be old, apartment. Adrian was packing his toys into a box, and chattering excitedly. Evelynn was folding his clothes into a different box, and was listening to him with amusement. Suddenly, she heard a knock on their apartment door. Curiously, Evelynn went to answer it. She had a little trouble walking to the door, since Adrian decided to attach himself, and ride on her leg. When she opened it, Sasori stood there. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"I want to show you something." Sasori smirked. Evelynn raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but went to get her and Adrian's shoes on.

"What's this about?" Evelynn asked as they drove towards their new house.

"A surprise." Was all Sasori said, much to Evelynn's agitation. When they reached the house Sasori led them upstairs, and to the bedroom Deidara and Adrian would be sharing. The door was closed.

"Hm?" Evelynn hummed as she raised an eyebrow. Sasori chuckled, and then swung the door open.

The room had been completely decorated in green and blue, Deidara's and Adrian's favourite colours. The wall where the doorway was, and the wall across from it were green. The left wall and the right wall were blue. There was a green dresser with blue drawers against the left wall near the closet. Though the carpeting was still white, there was a green and blue checkered rug in the middle of the room. In blue and green letters Deidara's and Adrian's names were hanging above the dresser. On the right wall was a bunk bed that Sasori had made himself. The bottom bunk was painted green, since Deidara didn't like heights, and the top was painted blue. The boys had matching blue and green comforter sets, and the ladder that led to the top bunk was more like a tiny set of stairs. Every other stair was painted blue, and then the next one green.

At the head of the bottom bunk, just a little ways away from the window, was a green nightstand, with two blue drawers. One had a large "D" carved on the front, and the other had an "A". Also made by Sasori himself. Above the nightstand, between the top and bottom bunk there was a blue shelf with three pictures on it. The first picture was the one Deidara kept above his bed. The other was a picture of Evelynn and Adrian laughing as Evelynn gave Adrian a piggy back ride. In the middle there was a picture of the four of them together. Sasori had one arm around Evelynn's waist, and one hand on the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. Evelynn's eyes were closed, but you could tell she was laughing, and she had her hands pressed against Sasori's chest. Deidara and Adrian were both grinning at the camera, and each had one hand in the air, waving. The two boys gaped at the room, and then ran over to the bunk bed.

"This is so cool, daddy!" Adrian yelled.

"Thank you, daddy, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You really out did yourself this time." Evelynn laughed. "It's impressive."

"Thank you." Sasori replied proudly.

Once the boys explored the new bunk bed, Evelynn and Sasori took them back to the apartment complex. By the end of the night the two apartments were bare, and their new house was completely furnished. They'd wait until morning to rearrange everything, and Sasori had ordered a washer and dryer that would arrive tomorrow. They two adults exited their apartments at the same time.

Sasori had a final box of tools in one hand, and Deidara's hand in his other. Evelynn had Adrian's back pack in one hand, and Adrian's hand in her other. The two adults looked at each other adoringly.

"Are you ready?" Sasori asked quietly.

"Let's do this." Evelynn grinned.

With that, the four started walking towards the elevator. They would drop the keys to the apartment's off in a box in the administration office on their way out.

"Bye bye, apartments!" Adrian waved towards the doors.

"Bye bye, un!" Deidara waved to them as well. As the elevator doors closed Sasori and Evelynn smiled at each other.

This was a new chapter in their lives. A new chapter that they would start together.

* * *

**A/N; Hey.! Just a special thanks to Shoto94, LiliL-1113, Daisy Kaminari, cappy923, 'Guest', and guest reviewer Casper R. VanDien. I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, and for following the story.!**

A thanks to Shoto94 and LiliL-1113, for letting me use your OC's. I have so much fun writing their characters.

Also, a thank you to everyone who followed and favourited the story, but haven't reviewed.! Seriously, it means a lot guys. c:

Also, a response to 'Guest', I intend to keep Adrian and Deidara young, yes. The oldest I'll mention them as is maybe eight years old. If that.

Anyways, have a good day/night everyone, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.!


	16. Get tangled up

**Chapter Sixteen;**

A week after Evelynn, Sasori, and their two kids moved into the house Evelynn decided to throw a house-warming party. She had already informed Raiden that she would be leaving the aquarium. Her brother was upset to see her go, but understood that she was now a woman with a family. So, Evelynn invited the following;

Raiden and his wife Yuki. Kankuro, Mira, Shoto, Itachi, Chiyo, Temari's family, and Gaara. Secretly, Evelynn was planning on introducing Mira to Kankuro. Of course, she wasn't fooling anyone. Shoto and Sasori instantly knew what she was planning once they saw the invitations. All they could do was roll their eyes, and shake their heads.

Since it was nearing the end of April it was relatively warm in Suna. So Evelynn made Sasori purchase a grill, and two picnic tables so they could cook out. Sasori obliged, and by one in the afternoon he had the grill working, and their friends and family started to arrive.

Temari, Shikamaru, and their kids were first to arrive. Tanari and Shikanaru instantly ran into the play room with Deidara and Adrian. Temari walked over to help Evelynn set up the picnic tables, and Shikamaru joined Sasori at the grill. They started to talk about Sasori's business, and how Shikamaru was planning on opening his own school. The next to arrive was Kankuro. he brought three cases of beer with him, and Shikamaru and Sasori gratefully took the bottles her offered. Chiyo arrived next. With her she brought a vegetable tray, and cookies for the kids. Temari and Evelynn handed each child one cookie, and told them to save the rest for later.

"Hey, what about us?" Kankuro asked as he gestured to Shikamaru and Sasori. "We like cookies, too."

"You grew out of having grandma bake you cookies long ago." Chiyo scolded teasingly. Which surprised everyone a little. Heh, maybe the kids were finally rubbing off on her.

"Oh, you're never too old for grandma's cookies!" Temari laughed.

"Now that I think of it. Cookies do sound nice." Shikamaru grinned.

"I could absolutely go for one of grandma's cookies." Sasori nodded.

"Are they really doing this right now?" Evelynn asked as she and Temari anime sweat dropped. They watched as Chiyo held out the plate of cookies, and each man took one and started munching on it.

"They really are doing this." Temari said as she and Evelynn bowed their heads.

"What's going on?" Shoto's voice came from behind them. The two women turned, and greeted Itachi, Mira, and Shoto.

"The men just whined, and made Chiyo give them each a cookie." Temari explained.

"All because the children each got a cookie." Evelynn finished. Just as Shoto started to shake her head, Itachi shoved past them.

"I could go for a cookie." He explained at their puzzled faces, and went to grab a cookie from the plate Chiyo held.

The four women blinked as they watched the four grown men nibble on cookies, and talk to each other.

"Can I pretend this didn't happen?" Shoto asked.

"It'll be best." Temari nodded.

"So, how's it going, Mira?" Evelynn turned and grinned at the brown-eyed woman.

Mira was a shy twenty-three year old woman with black hair that had blue tips that fell to her waist, brown eyes, and on her face sat a pair of black glasses with a blue tint. She was very reserved, and was often only seen in sweaters, or hooded jackets. Currently, she was wearing a black hooded jacket, a green tank top, a pair of light blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"O-oh, I've been alright. J-just working a lot." Mira smiled shyly. She was a veterinarian, and hoped to one day open her own animal hospital.

"Oh, that's great. Listen, there's someone I want you to meet.." Evelynn was cut off as Raiden and his wife walked through the door. "Raiden!"

"Evelynn!" Her brother grinned. He was forty-two, but didn't look a day over twenty-eight. He had red hair, like Evelynn's, only his was more a brown-ish red, and they both had the same bright green eyes. "How's my baby sister?"

"Ha, not very much a baby anymore." Evelynn laughed. "How are you Yuki?"

Yuki was a blonde haired, blue-eyed woman. She was short, thing, and was forty years old. She, too, did not look her age.

"I'm alright. Where's Adrian? And his new brother I've heard so much about." Yuki giggled.

"In the play room." Evelynn replied, and led them to said room. As he walked by Raiden waved to Shoto, Mira, and Temari. The three politely waved back.

"Uncle Raiden!" Adrian cried once he caught sight of Raiden. He ran over and jumped into his arms.

"H-hello, Raiden, un." Deidara said shyly.

"Hello, nephews!" Raiden laughed as he rubbed Deidara's head, and kissed Adrian on the forehead. Then he set Adrian down. "Who are you friends?"

"Their our cousins, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Excited that the man was interested in learning who his cousins were.

"What are your names?" Raiden smiled at them, and sat on the floor cross legged.

"I'm Tanari, and this is my loser little brother Shikanaru." Tanari said with one hand on her hip as she pointed a thumb at her brother.

"Hey!" Shikanaru glared at her. Raiden laughed again.

"Who's the pretty lady, un?" Deidara asked as Yuki knelt down beside her husband.

"My name is Yuki." The blonde woman giggled.

"Are you gonna play with us uncle Raiden?" Adrian asked.

"For a little while, sure."

The four children cheered, and Evelynn left the room with a smile. She joined back up with Temari, Shoto, and Mira. Then, she grabbed Mira's wrist.

"Now, onward!" Evelynn declared as she dragged Mira outside. Mira let out a cry of surprise, but followed nonetheless. Shoto rolled her eyes, and Temari laughed as they followed.

Chiyo was sitting on a chair on the deck when they went outside. Kankuro, Sasori, Itachi, and Shikamaru were setting plates of cooked burgers and hot dogs on the picnic tables. Occasionally one of them would take a sip of beer as the talked casually. Like Sasori, Kankuro was a business man. Well, he was actually more a banker. Well, actually he owned a bank in Suna.. So did that make him a banker businessman? Well, anyways, Evelynn dragged Mira over to them.

"Mira, this is Kankuro." Evelynn said. "AYE! Kankuro, pay attention. Kankuro, this is Mira. Say hello."

"Uhm, hello." Kankuro gave Evelynn a weird look. Shoto and Sasori were rubbing their temples, Mira was blushing, Itachi was smirking, and Temari and Shikamaru were snickering behind their hands.

"Ah.. Uhm, h-hello." Mira replied quietly.

"So, you two get to know each other!" Evelynn declared as she shoved Mira towards Kankuro. Mira let out a soft squeak as Kankuro caught her from falling. Shoto shook her head, and hit Evelynn on the top of her head. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Can you be any more obvious?" Shoto rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help a couple friends out." Evelynn replied indignantly.

"You're a horrible matchmaker." Shoto remarked dryly.

"Says the woman dating Itachi Uchiha.. Ouch!" Shoto had hit her upside the head again.

"You're over using your bragging rights, again."

"Yeah, yeah." Evelynn muttered.

"We better go get the kids. The food is done." Sasori cut in as he affectionately kissed the top of Evelynn's head where Shoto had hit her.

Evelynn nodded, and went inside to grab the kids. As she went, she stopped and told Chiyo the food was ready. Chiyo nodded, and headed down to the tables. Evelynn fetched the children, Raiden, and Yuki, and they joined everyone outside. Evelynn took a seat beside Sasori, who was sitting beside Chiyo. Deidara and Adrian sat next to her, and Raiden and Yuki sat next to them. Temari sat across from Chiyo, Shikamaru sat next to her, then Tanari, then Shikanaru, then Kankuro, Mira, and then Itachi and Shoto, who saved a spot for Gaara.

Gaara himself arrived a few minutes after everyone started eating. He took a seat next to Yuki, and greeted everyone as he sat down. As they ate they all talked about this and that. Mostly what they would be doing over the summer. Kankuro was chatting with Mira, who was shyly responding and blushing. About half way through the meal Sasori stood up, and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Well, while everyone is here.." He started. He grabbed Evelynn's hand, and made her stand up with him. She gave him a quizzical look, but he just smiled. "Well, now we live together, and Deidara and Adrian have officially made us their mother and father. I guess there's only one more step to take."

"Wait.. Sasori.." Evelynn's eyes got wide, and everyone looked at them in shock. Slowly, Sasori got down on one knee, and pulled a small, red, velvet box out of his pocket.

"Evelynn Crevan, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Sasori opened the box, and inside was a sterling silver ring that had two dolphins touching noses, and a sapphire was resting between the dolphin's noses. Four tiny diamonds rested in the dolphins eyes.

"Oh my god.." Evelynn whispered as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Mommy!" Adrian's voice could be heard behind her. She turned to look at him, and in a dead serious tone he said, "if you don't say yes I'll never eat another vegetable never."

Everyone burst out laughing, except Gaara, Sasori, Itachi, and Chiyo who just chuckled. The four kids looked slightly confused at the laughter. Not eating vegetables was a serious threat, after all. When the laughter died down Evelynn looked back at Sasori, who was still on one knee.

"I.. Yes." She finally said. Sasori smiled the biggest smile he had in years, and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Then he stood, and swept the woman into his arms, pulling her into a breath taking kiss. The kids all 'ewh'd', and the girls 'awh'd'. Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Raiden all cheered an catcalled. Gaara and Chiyo just smiled fondly at the couple.

The rest of the night went by almost too quickly. They played games, and ran around with the kids. At around nine that night Kankuro eventually asked Mira for her number, and promised to call her the next day. Shyly, Mira nodded, and then she, Shoto, and Itachi left. Chiyo left soon after, congratulating Sasori and Evelynn on her way out. The four kids had fallen asleep in the playroom. Temari and Shikamaru gently picked up their kids, and after congratulating Sasori and Evelynn they left as well. Raiden gave Sasori his blessing, and then he and Yuki left. Gaara congratulated them, and left just after Raiden and his wife.

Now that everyone was gone Sasori and Evelynn felt just how tired they really were. They went into the playroom, and Sasori picked up Adrian and Evelynn picked up Deidara. The two stirred, but didn't wake. As quietly as they could they went upstairs, changed the boys into their pajamas, and then tucked them into bed. Sasori, being the taller of the two, put Adrian in the top bunk, and kissed his nose. Evelynn tucked Deidara into his bed on the bottom bunk, and kissed his forehead. With a last adoring look at their children Sasori flicked on their nightlight, and he and Evelynn retreated into their room. They stripped down, Sasori in just his boxers, and Evelynn slipped on one of Sasori's shirts. They climbed into bed, and once Evelynn flicked the lamp off Sasori grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you." He murmured against her neck.

"I love you, too." Evelynn yawned.

She hooked one of her legs between Sasori's, and then two fell into a comfortable sleep. Completely tangled up in each other.


	17. Kankuro's a Gentleman

**Chapter Seventeen;**

As promised the day after Evelynn and Sasori's house warming party Mira received a call from Kankuro. He asked if she wanted to come to his house for their date. he would fix her dinner, and they could watch a movie. Mira shyly agreed, and currently she was getting ready for that date.

Mira wasn't really a 'girly' girl. At least, she didn't have many skirts and what not like Shoto and Evelynn did. So, she decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair that Evelynn had bought her, and forced her to wear when they were in high school. She, Evelynn, and Shoto had entered a talent show their senior year, and Evelynn bought them for Mira for the occasion. She also wore a yellow sweater dress that stopped just above her knees, and completely revealed her shoulders. Underneath she wore a white tank top, and then she slipped on a pair of white flip-flops.

Kankuro had told her to dress casually, but Mira also wanted to look nice. This was her first date since her junior year of high school. She had been asked out by a boy from their school, but he turned out to be very.. Indecent. He tried to have sex with Mira while still in the movie theater he had taken her to. Poor, shy Mira was so flustered that when she fled the cinema to call Evelynn and Shoto she was in tears. Evelynn had picked Mira up, and Shoto stayed behind to 'talk' to Mira's date. Needless to say, when they returned to school on Monday the boy had a broken nose, and a black eye.

Now that she was ready, all she could do now was wait. Kankuro said he'd pick her up at around five, and it was already fifteen minutes 'til. Mira nervously paced her living room, and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Slowly, she walked to the door, and opened it shyly.

Kankuro stood there with a grin on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black vaans. Mira smiled shyly at him. He really was handsome. With his dark brown eyes, messy brown hair, and slightly tanned skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Mira nodded slowly.

"A-alright."

"Hey, no need to be nervous." Kankuro assured her.

"Oh, w-well, you see this i-is my first date s-since high school." Mira mumbled as they walked down the hall to the outside door of the apartment complex.

"Seriously?" Kankuro looked down at her in disbelief. She was just.. She was so cute! How could she not have dated?

"Y-yes." Mira nodded shyly.

Kankuro studied her for a minute, and then put an arm around her shoulders as he held the door open when they stepped outside. Mira blushed, and looked up at him in surprise. Kankuro just grinned.

"Well, I'm honoured I get to be your first date. Since high school, anyways." Kankuro added thoughtfully. Mira smiled gently.

Kankuro led them to his car, and opened the passenger door for Mira. Once she slid in, he closed the door, and went around to the drivers side. He flashed her another grin, and then took off to his home.

**-Time skip!-**

Kankuro led Mira into his house, and she was greeted by a delightful smell. Yes, Kankuro owned his own home. It was a modest two story home, in a rather rich neighborhood. For a bachelor, he lived very clean. As Mira looked around she noticed everything was in order, and nothing was even a hairline out of place. Judging by the smell coming from the kitchen, he was also a cook. Ha, who'd have thought?

"Make yourself at home." Kankuro told her as he closed the front door. "I just made beef stew and salad for dinner. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, n-not at all!" Mira assured.

"Great. Cooking is a secret hobby of mine, so don't tell anyone." Kankuro winked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Mira blushed, and then started studying the pictures and knick-knacks in his living room. After about ten minutes she saw him start to set up the table in the dining room. Mira offered to help, but Kankuro politely refused. When the table was set he pulled out Mira's chair for her, and then sat to her left. Mira blushed at the polite gesture. Kankuro, once again surprising the girl, fixed her salad for her.

"The stew still has to simmer twenty minutes." He explained sheepishly.

"Oh, i-it's alright." Mira smiled shyly, and looked down at her lap.

Throughout the meal the two talked of this and that. Mira explained her dream of owning her own animal clinic. Kankuro offered to have his bank give her a loan when she was ready to get the clinic going, and Mira happily agreed. Once dinner was finished Mira helped Kankuro wash the dishes. He tried to protest, but she insisted. Then, the two went into the living room, about seven o'clock, to watch a movie.

"What do you like?" Kankuro asked as he gestured to his movie collection.

"Oh, a-anything is f-fine with me." Mira said softly.

"Well, I'm a fan of horror myself..?" Kankuro looked at her questioningly.

"Th-that's fine." Mira smiled.

Kankuro grinned, put the DVD into the player, went to grab the popcorn he made, and then him and Mira sat on the couch together. Throughout the movie Kankuro slowly moved closer to Mira. The young woman noticed, but didn't really seem to mind. When the movie got too gore for her, she squeaked an hid her face against Kankuro's arm. Kankuro blushed a bit, and then grinned as he put his arm around her.

When the movie finished Kankuro turned off the t.v., and Mira went to rinse out the now empty bowl of popcorn. Kankuro drove Mira home, and walked her to her apartment door. Mira pulled her keys out, and shyly looked up at him.

"Th-thank you. I h-had a good time." Mira whispered.

"Me too." Kankuro grinned. Just as Mira turned to open her door Kankuro spoke again, "hey.."

Mira turned to look up at him, and he gently pressed his lips against hers. Mira squeaked softly in surprise, but after a minute slowly kissed back. After a minute Kankuro pulled back, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry.." He started, but Mira cut him off.

"N-no! I.. I liked it." She muttered softly as she twiddled her fingers, and looked at the ground. She felt Kankuro put a finger under her chin, and lift her head to look up at him.

"Me too.." He said softly, and captured her lips again.

Mira flushed a bright red as she kissed him back, and couldn't help but take note of how fast her heart was pounding.

This was, without a doubt, the best date of Mira's life. Also, the one of many with Kankuro to come.

* * *

**A/N; OH MY GOD. Did anyone read the new Naruto Manga chapter..? If not, I'm not going to spoil it. I'm just gonna say this; Fuck. Yes.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review, guys.! Have a great day/night.!**


	18. Fathers Day

**Chapter Eighteen;**

It was now June. School was finished for the year for Deidara and Adrian, and Evelynn herself was taking two summer classes. Today was fathers day. Sasori, who was an early riser, curiously watched as Evelynn headed to bed far earlier than she ever had. It was also very curious that the boys forced Sasori to stay up until midnight. Sasori was not pleased.

The reason Evelynn headed to bed so early, was because she was going to wake up at five in the morning(who invented this godforsaken morning hour?), and was going to make Sasori breakfast. She figured if he stayed up until midnight that he would sleep in until seven or eight, instead of getting up at his usual six or six-thirty. While Sasori was at work the day before Deidara and Adrian had made him cards, with Evelynn's help. Deidara also sculpted "#1" out of clay, and Evelynn helped Adrian carve a few wooden blocks into the letters 'D-A-D'. Then, Evelynn sanded the wood, glossed and baked the clay so it was smooth, and then gave the items back to the boys to paint. Of course, the items were painted green and blue.

Now, as it was five-fifteen, Evelynn was currently waiting for the coffee to finish, and putting butter into a pan. For breakfast she was going to make bacon, sausage, french toast, fruit salad, and homemade biscuits. As the butter in the pan warmed up Evelynn set another pan on the stove, put a little vegetable oil in it, and then set four strips of bacon into the new skillet. Then, she cracked eight eggs into a bowl, and started to whisk them for the french toast.

By six o'clock Evelynn had the french toast and bacon done, and had sausage in the pan browning. She had the biscuits in the oven, and they would be done in about fifteen minutes. So, she started cutting up cantaloupe, peaches, strawberries, and grapes, and tossed them into a clear, plastic bowl. Then, she set the bowl into the fridge to chill the fruit salad. Personally, she didn't like it, but her three boys were fond of it.

Deidara and Adrian sleepily walked into the kitchen as the sausage finished browning. Evelynn quickly made them plates, and sat them up at the island counter with their food and glasses of orange juice. Just as the woman pulled the biscuits out of the oven, and set them on top of the stove, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Something smells good." Came Sasori's muffled voice as he buried his face against her neck.

"Oh, you're awake.." Evelynn laughed softly. "Here I was hoping you'd sleep in."

"Is that the reason for making the boys keep me up until midnight?" Sasori inquired as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Evelynn smacked his hands away.

"Yes, now go sit down. I'll get it for you." Evelynn shoved him towards the island counter. Sasori looked slightly amused, and walked over to the boys.

"Happy fathers day, daddy, un!" Deidara grinned.

"H-happy fathers day, daddy!" Adrian yawned.

"Thank you, sons." Sasori smiled slightly as he kissed each one on their forehead.

"We gotta surprise for you later, un." Deidara informed him.

"After breakfast, though. Mommy said so." Adrian finished.

"Mommy said so?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's definitely best not to disobey mommy."

"She's kind of scary when she's mad, un." Deidara 'whispered' behind his hand across the counter to Sasori.

"What was that?" Evelynn asked as she set a cup of coffee in front of Sasori, and a plate of food.

"Nothing (un)!" Sasori and Deidara said quickly.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow, but didn't press further. Soon, Evelynn joined them to eat, and the two kids chattered excitedly about this and that. When breakfast was over Evelynn washed the dishes, while Sasori took the boys into the living room to watch morning cartoons. When the dishes were finished Evelynn went into the living room and grinned. Sasori was laying back on the couch, and Adrian and Deidara were both sitting cross legged on his stomach and legs.

"Hey boys, you can go get your surprise now." Evelynn informed them.

The two boys whooped loudly, and then ran upstairs to get the gifts they made for their father. Sasori walked over to Evelynn, and pulled her into a kiss. When they parted Evelynn stood on her tip-toes, and whispered in his ear.

"Chiyo said she'd watch the kids from noon until tomorrow morning." The red-headed woman purred against his ear. "Can you drop them off."

Sasori's heart fluttered, and he looked down at her with some surprise. Evelynn just winked, and Sasori nodded slowly. Before he could actually say anything Deidara and Adrian came racing down the stairs.

"Here, un!" Deidara exclaimed.

"We maded them ourselves!" Adrian explained as they held up the clay and wooden sculptures they made.

#1 Dad.

Sasori, possibly, could have cried. His two little boys. One with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, the other black hair, bright green eyes. They were both looking up at him with the biggest grins on their faces, and holding up the gifts they had made. Neither of them were his actual blood, but that didn't matter to them. It never did. Now that Sasori thought about it, it never mattered to him either. They were _his_ sons. He knelt down, and hugged the boys close to him.

"Thank you." Sasori mumbled to them. He stood back up, and took the wooden and clay sculptures, setting them on the end table in the living room. He felt a tug on his pant leg, and looked down to see Adrian. The boy gestured for him to come down to his level, and Sasori complied.

"I wanted to thank you." Adrian whispered shyly. "For loving me and mommy, and being my daddy."

"Adrian," Sasori stared at the boy fondly. "There's never been anything I've wanted more."

"You and mommy are gonna get married, un?" Deidara asked as he walked up.

"That's right." Sasori nodded.

"That means Addy and mommy will have the same last name as us, un." Deidara grinned. Adrian looked at him as if he had just discovered the meaning of life.

"I never thought of that!" Adrian exclaimed. Sasori chuckled, and pulled the two boys into a hug again. Deidara and Adrian each kissed him on a cheek, and as they did there was a camera flash. The three looked over, and saw Evelynn staring at them softly.

**-Time skip!-**

Sasori had just returned home from dropping Adrian and Deidara off at Chiyo's place. They were going to stay the night, because apparently Evelynn had plans. Chiyo, much to everyone's amazement, had softened up quite a bit. She watched her grand-kids more often, and didn't patronize Sasori as much. Walking into the house Sasori looked around. Evelynn wasn't anywhere on the first floor. Of course, he had a vague idea where she might be, and so he headed up the stairs.

When he walked into their bedroom he froze. Evelynn was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed elegantly, and was leaning back slightly on her hands. She was wearing one of Sasori's work shirts, and a pair of black lace panties. The shirt was unbuttoned, but was still closed enough that her breast were covered. She tilted her head innocently.

"Since we basically share a birthday, I figured I'd save this for fathers day instead." Evelynn smirked.

She got up, and walked over to Sasori. She wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other trailed down to the button of his jeans. Unbuttoning them seemed to snap Sasori out of his shock, because as soon as his pants hit the floor he had Evelynn pulled into a desperate, heated kiss.

"Damn." Sasori growled as he cupped Evelynn's bottom, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and whimpered softly as he claimed her lips again in a slightly rougher kiss. He walked over to the bed, and didn't bother breaking the kiss as he laid her back against the mattress. He used his knee to push apart her legs as he settled himself above her.

No one heard from the two of them until noon the next day.


	19. Party Gone Wrong

**Chapter Nineteen;  
****-Major time skip-Warning, there's spanking in this chapter-  
**

* * *

****Evelynn and Sasori decided they would have their wedding in December. Currently, it was the middle of November. The wedding was pretty much done being planned. It was going to be a small ceremony with Chiyo, Temari, Shikamaru, their two kids, Gaara, Kankuro, Mira, Shoto, Itachi, Raiden, and his wife. Itachi was the going to be the best man, and Shoto was going to be the maid of honour. Both Adrian and Deidara would carry a ring down the aisle, and Tanari would be the flower girl. Raiden would be giving Evelynn away. The wedding theme was blue and green, at the request of Adrian and Deidara.

Evelynn would wear a floor length, sea-blue, strapless gown. Shoto and Tanari would wear knee length, spaghetti strap dresses. The bodices were corset type, and the skirts were ballerina styled. Evelynn's bouquet consisted of blue hydrangea. Itachi, Sasori, Adrian, and Deidara would wear black tuxedo's, white collar shirts, and light green ties. No jackets. The pillows Deidara and Adrian would carry the rings on were green as well.

They had the caterer booked, and the outside garden where the wedding would be held. Since it was so close to the wedding the men and women decided to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Chiyo would watch the four children at her house, and the two groups were forbidden from seeing each other the whole night. So the women decided they would sleep at Evelynn's place for the night, and the men would sleep at Kankuro's.

The women consisted of; Evelynn, Shoto, Temari, and Mira. Currently, they were at Evelynn's getting ready to go out for the night. The outfits went as followed;

Evelynn; A dark red, strapless, skin tight dress that stopped mid thigh. Black fishnets, black ankle high, high-heeled boots, and a long sleeved fishnet jacket that tied together under her breast.

Shoto; A royal blue tube-top, black skinny jeans, black, open toed high heels, and a skin tight black jacket.

Temari; A light purple, skin tight sweater dress that stopped at her knees, black fishnets, and knee high, black high-heeled boots.

Mira; A long sleeves yellow shirt that slightly falls off her shoulders, a black tank-top underneath, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black high top converse.

They decided they would go to a downtown club for a few hours, then come back to Evelynn's and crash. They headed out the door at around seven that night, and that was when all the trouble started.

**-Time skip!-**

The four women entered the club, and immediately went to the bar. Temari paid for a round of tequila.

"Well, to your final days as just a fiance!" Temari toasted. The girls cheered, and threw back their shots. Almost immediately Mira put the lemon slice in her mouth. Evelynn ordered the next round.

"to my final days as Evelynn Crevan, and to my future as Evelynn Akasuna!" Evelynn declared. Again, the girls cheered, and threw back their shots. Mira bought the next round.

"T-to your t-time as a stay at h-home mother!" Mira toasted. The girls threw back their shots. Already Mira was feeling tipsy, and the other three had a light buzz. Shoto ordered the next round.

"To being my best friend, a wonderful mother, and your future as a devoted wife!" Shoto exclaimed. The girls threw back their shots.

Then, Evelynn ordered a Bacardi and Coke, Mira ordered a beer, Temari got a bloody-mary, and Shoto helped herself to a sex on the beach. The three girls headed to the dance floor with their drinks, and started dancing to the beat of the song that was playing. A few minutes after they joined the dance floor a man started hitting on Shoto. Evelynn leaned over and shouted at him.

"'Ay! She's taken, bud. Fuck off!" The red head slurred. Then, a girl(who was apparently his girlfriend) cut in.

"Don't talk to me fucking man!" The girl hollered.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Evelynn shouted back.

"What the hell? Your boyfriend was just trying to grab my ass!" Shoto yelled. "Get the bastard in check."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" The girl shouted, and swung at Shoto.

Shoto blocked her hand, but before she could swing Evelynn swung her fist forward. She hit he girl square in the jaw. The girls boyfriend swung at Evelynn, but Temari smashed her glass into the back of his head. So, the girl tried to punch Temari, but Mira, in her drunk state, tackled the girl to the ground. The two started scrapping on the ground, and Evelynn and Shoto started yanking the girl off of Mira. Evelynn grabbed her hair, and yanked her back. Shoto aimed a karate kick at her gut. After Shoto kicked her in the gut the girl started throwing up.

Apparently, the police had been called. Before the girls could get any more punches in they were arrested, and taken to jail. There, Evelynn called Sasori.

"Hello?" Sasori answered curiously.

"I'm in fucking jail. Come pick me up." Evelynn snapped.

"You're.. What?!" Sasori shouted.

"You heard me"

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm fucking serious. Some bitch and her boyfriend started a fight, we ended it, now we're in jail."

"I.. Dammit, never mind. Alright. We're coming."

Sasori hung up without waiting for a response.

An hour later Sasori, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Itachi arrived. Sasori paid whatever he had to to avoid any charges being pressed, and for the girls bails. The four men were led into the holding room where they saw the four girls disheveled, and sitting on the bench in the cell. Evelynn sauntered up the the bars.

"Hi." She said plainly.

"That's all you have to say?" A very annoyed Sasori asked. He was glaring daggers at his fiance.

"The fuck do you want me to say?" Evelynn snapped as she glared back.

"Forget it. Let's go. Temari, Mira, and Shoto can stay at Kankuro's with the others. You and I are going home."

"Hey, don't I get a say.." Evelynn started, but was cut off by Sasori.

"No you don't." He hissed.

The officer opened the cell, and Sasori grabbed Evelynn by the wrist. All but dragging her to the car. Everyone followed behind quietly. Sasori dropped everyone off at Kankuro's, and Evelynn brooded in the passenger seat as they headed home. When they got there Evelynn stumbled out of the car. Sasori watched her for a moment as she tried walking to the door, and then picked her up bridal style, carrying her into the couch. He marched straight to their room, and dumped her on the bed.

"Watch it!" Evelynn hissed.

"Don't even start!" Sasori snapped. "I can't believe this. You're a mother of two boys, and about to be married. What the hell are you doing getting into drunken fights?!"

"The bastard started it." Evelynn mumbled. "I'm too fucking drunk for this. I'm going to bed."

Evelynn kicked off her heels, and threw off her fishnet jacket. She pulled the covers back, but Sasori grabbed her around the waist, making her stand.

"Off!" Evelynn snapped.

"No." Sasori replied bluntly. "If you're going to act like a child. I'll treat you like one."

He sat on the end of the bed, crossed his arms, and looked up at Evelynn.

"Strip." He ordered. Evelynn blinked.

"Are you fucking serious?" She asked.

"Don't question me. Strip." Sasori snapped, narrowing his eyes. Evelynn looked slightly shaken. She'd never seen him this angry before. With unsteady hands she unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor. Then, she removed her fishnets.

"C-can I go to bed now?" Evelynn inquired.

"No, I said strip. All of it." Sasori replied. Evelynn slowly removed her bra and underwear, and stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Now come here."

She complied, and Sasori grabbed her wrist, pulling her over his lap. He hooked one leg over both of hers, and held her hands down with one of his.

"What are you doing?!" Evelynn snapped. Her reply was his bringing his free hand down on her bare bottom. "Ouch, hey!"

"I told you. If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one." Sasori said calmly as he brought his hand down again. Evelynn winced as his hand made contact with her flesh.

"Stop!"

"No." He smacked her rearend again. Evelynn bit her lip. Either it was the alcohol that was making her feel turned-on, or she was more of a masochist than she thought. Sasori smacked her butt again, harder, and Evelynn cried out.

"Sasori! Stop!" Evelynn begged. "Please!"

"I don't think you learned yet." Sasori taunted. At first, he really had meant to just teach her a lesson, but he couldn't ignore the growing throb in his jeans. He brought his hand up one final time, and smack her rearend harshly. The soft skin was now red, and Evelynn looked close to tears. Sasori soothingly rubbed her derriere with light, teasing strokes.

"A-are you done?" Evelynn whispered.

"Yeah." Sasori let her up. She sat on her knees in front of him, and looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Sasori's once harsh gaze had softened, and he lifted her up onto his lap, her legs on either side of him. He nuzzled her neck.

"Forgiven." He purred against her ear. Evelynn shivered at his tone. He stood up, turned them around, and gently placed her back on the bed. He stripped himself of his clothing, and then crawled on top of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Evelynn sighed. Then added thoughtfully, "we should try that spanking again. Only not so much as a 'punishment' next time."

"Ah, what ever you want." Sasori chuckled as he gripped one of her thighs with one hand, and tangled his fingers in her hair with the other. Evelynn closed her eyes, and whimpered in pleasure as he had his way with her. Her fingernails dug into his back, and Sasori growled softly at the sensation.

"I love you." Evelynn whimpered softly into his shoulder as he thrust into her.

"I love you, too." He purred against her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her as they made love. Well, if this is what happened when Evelynn got intoxicated Sasori might not mind it happening. Just once in awhile.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue;**

Sasori and Evelynn were married in December. The wedding went smoothly, and when it came time for her to toss the bouquet Shoto caught it. A week later, she and Itachi were engaged. Evelynn and Sasori had their honeymoon in Iwagakure, and Chiyo watched Adrian and Deidara while they were away for two weeks. They never had anymore children. Adrian ended up taking over Sasori's company, as well as opening a gun supply store.

Shoto and Itachi married two years after Evelynn and Sasori. They had three children; Two boys and a girl. The boys were Sasuke and Madara. Their girl, Izana, married Deidara. Deidara ended up opening his own business when he was twenty-five for ceramics and explosives.

Mira and Kankuro married a year and a half after Evelynn and Sasori. They only had one daughter, and she ended up marrying one of Itachi's and Shoto's son Sasuke. Sasuke and Madara eventually ended up owning Itachi's dojo when Itachi retired.

It was strange. Now that all their kids were married to each other, they were all technically related. Not that it ever really mattered. In a way they had always felt family ties with one another.

After all, they were just a new kind of family.

**Closing note!**

Well, this story is over. Let's take a moment of silence, shall we.?  
Anyways, I'll be starting a new story soon. I'll get the summary posted before I go to bed.  
See you on the next story, guys.!

**-Evie**

_**Credits.!**_

**A special thanks, again, to Shoto94 and LiliL-1113 for allowing me to use Shoto and Mira in my stories. Honestly, I'm so used to writing our OC's together that it's hard imagining writing a story without them.! I certainly hope I don't disappoint you guys with their characters.**

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and made this story a favourite.! Without you guys writing would be pointless. Thank you for all your encouragement.!**

**A finally disclaimer that I do not own anything or anyone who is from, or reminds you of, Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**  
**All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and everyone/anyone who helps him with the anime/manga.**

**That's it for this story everyone. Have a wonderful day/night.!**


End file.
